The Christmas Princess
by dbcWinter
Summary: I am going to Genovia in a few days where I will be spending my Christmas break. Not a big thing, everyone says since I have been doing this for the past four years. Yeaaaaah, but during those holidays a certain person wasn't coming home for the first time in months.
1. Chapter 1

Remember 'Summer Princess'? Well, here's the continuation.

Please review.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

- Christmas Princess -

_I am going to Genovia in a few days where I will be spending my Christmas break. Not a big thing, everyone says since I have been doing this for the past four years. Yeaaaaah, but during those holidays a certain person wasn't coming home for the first time in months._

* * *

**Sunday, December 15, the loft, 7 pm**

School sucks enough as it is.

But when the week consists of exams only, it is utter hell.

In moments like these I totally agree with Rene's epic rants about royals having to attend school. I mean, what is the point, really? It is not like we will EVER have a 9 to 5 job. Who would employ us? With all the formal events we have to attend EVERY WEEK we would spend way more time on planes than sitting behind work desk. Who would want to have an employee that is never there? It is kind of like Henry from Grey's Anatomy who was always on sick leave because of whatever-disease he had.

Then there's the constant attention of the paparazzi. Does a company really want somebody whose face is on Teen People and Us Weekly on weekly bases?

Conclusion: Royals are basically unemployable.

So why do we have to endure endless hours of Maths and Chemistry and all this if we will spend the majority of our time planning and attending charity events? Wouldn't it be better if we avoided all this stress (really. My face looks so much older this week. Is this good promotion of Genovia, Grandmere?)?

Dad says education is important because it broadens our mind. He insists that the more I will know the better I will rule in Genovia.

Which is a totally failed argument now that Genovia is democracy. Although I am not totally sane the majority of time, I am sane enough not to run for any kind of position in the parliament. I love Genovia too much to expose it to my irrational judgments.

Though I still think the parking meters are a great thing.

And the snails were the right decision.

And recycling bins did a lot of good for the environment,

After people leant how to use them correctly, I mean.

Mr G just came to my room to check if I was studying. He frowned when he saw me writing in my diary.

Hello? I am studying, just having a short break? Trigonometry is killing my brain cells and I am sorry because I wish to enjoy their company for a bit longer?

Oh, I forgot. Mr G doesn't understand that too much math equals biological weapon of neuro-destruction. How could he, he is a mathematician? Seriously, Mr G is a really cool guy and all, but why couldn't Mum get knocked up by someone who is more into social science?

Look who's complaining, the chick whose boyfriend has been on the other side of the world for over a year building a robot.

Irony, you really want to be my friend, don't you?

**Monday, December 16, the loft, 4 pm**

Dr K is, as usual, completely unsympathetic of my problems. He says I actually stopped fussing over things I cannot change but instead I started _creating_ problems in my mind. Since Lilly is basically saying the same thing, only calling it '_a pathological need to dramatize my life'_, I am seriously scared there's some truth hidden in there.

Even though it is not true. I HAVE problems, many of them! I don't know why everyone thinks my life is so glamorous and perfect. Just because I don't go on and on about all the troubles in my life anymore, it does not mean they are not there.

You see, the thing is ... I can't really talk about my problems to anyone. Because … the majority of them aren't problems but … lies.

**Mia's List of Problems**

1. My boyfriend is in Japan and he has been there for over a year

2. I haven't seen my boyfriend since June. That's more than 6 months.

3. I am going to Genovia in a few days where I will be spending my Christmas break. Not a big thing, everyone says since I have been doing this for the past four years. Yeaaaaah, but during those holidays a certain person wasn't coming home for the first time in months.

4. Exams are happening this week.

5. My SAT scores. Enough said.

6. Dad wants me to give a speech in Genovia (hmmm… I think the gene for not learning from your previous mistakes runs in the family. It is making me feel so much better. Kind of). They are opening an animal shelter and since it was the project I was working on during the summer holidays, I kind of understand where Dad is coming from. I just don't understand how come he doesn't take my speech skills into consideration.

7. Grandmere has been torturing me with dreadful princess lessons as a retaliation for me attending all formal events during summer alone. She actually had arranged me a date, a guy from England named Andrew, but after I discovered that he didn't like girls and encouraged him to come out, he packed his bags and went back to London to live with his boyfriend. Grandmere thought me being alone was a very bad promotion for Genovia (still not bad enough to let me bring along Harry. Or Rene) and she interpreted Andrew's coming out as me ditching her plans and being rebellious. For someone who is such a skilled manipulator she is totally taking everything too personal.

8. Paparazzi found out about my new hairstyle and now I cannot hide anymore. THEY ARE EVERYWHERE AND I LITERALLY MEAN EVERYWHERE. Last week, I went bowling with Harry, Sebastiano and Rene. Somehow reporters found out and actually played right next to us. Next morning every newspaper in Eastern USA ran an article how terrible Princess Mia is at bowling. I do have to say though, they are remarkably good when it comes to disguise. We had no idea who they were. Or should I say, I had no idea. Rene was too drunk to be aware of anything. Harry was flirting with a waitress and Sebastiano kept making sketches for his new line (yeah, and still they all beat me at bowling).

9. Grandmere has her eyes on the Norwegian banker again and now she wants me to 'socialize' with his nephew (a rich and spoilt kid who lives on a yacht somewhere in the Caribbean) so that 'the families will spend some time together' meaning the banker will be reminded of her existence. Yeah, Grandmere has been dumped for the first time and is not taking it well. Question - why doesn't she just have him killed? It would save everyone so many nerves.

10. Lana and Tina keep setting me up with guys so that I wouldn't go to the Winter Carnival alone (what's up with people not understand the word NO?). It is partly my fault, I admit. I mean, it is not like I ever told them I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND. Which reminds me …

11. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND BUT I CANNOT TELL IT TO ANYONE BECAUSE OF … WELL, BECAUSE NO ONE WILL UNDERSTAND. I mean, it's not like it bothers me, you know. It is my life and I don't really care what anyone thinks. But … it would be so much easier if I could just go to the top of Empire State Building and scream I AM DATING MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ AGAIN AND WE ARE IN LOVE AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK SO JUST SHUT UP. I mean, Grandmere would have a heart attack if she found out I am with Michael again.

Though … that would solve so many of my problems.

12. Fat Louie hates me. After I went to Genovia for a week in November to attend 'national emergency' (believe it or not, it was not caused by Grandmere), leaving him in the care of my mother, I came back to find out that somehow my cat lost a few pounds. Mum said 'he was on a diet' but I don't think a diet should result in a cat looking emaciated. Louie has still not forgiven me for leaving him to starve. Yes, my own cat hates me. So why does Dad want me to give a speech about animals? I am clearly not capable of taking good care of them.

13. The fortune teller lady that told me I would marry a farmer. I KNOW IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING BUT I STILL CANNOT GET IT OUT OF MY MIND,

Really. How can Lilly or Dr K say I have no problems? I am not insisting that my problems are the worst in the world because they are not. I know billions of people have bigger problems than me but that doesn't mean that my life is totally perfect.

And yeah, I admit, I might be exaggerating a bit. But then again, I totally scored 85% on 'How Neurotic Are You?' test. It is not entirely my fault.

**Tuesday, December 17, after History Final**

**Mia, you will LOVE Scott! Well, I don't mean like LOVE LOVE but he is such a cool guy! You will like having him as your date for the carnival, you'll see! We'll have so much fun!**

Here we go again. Mia's potential boyfriend #7… or is it #8? … I got lost counting already.

_While I appreciate your and Lana's effort, I think I will pass, Tina._

**NO, YOU WILL NOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK US TO FIND YOU A DATE?**

_Tina, if I truly wanted to go with someone, I would ask Harry. Or Rene._

Though I don't think they would like to go. Given that there will be no unlimited alcohol. But even if they agreed to come … Rene gets rather irrational when under influence and I don't think I could handle that amount of embarrassment.

**It is not because of … You Know?**

Sex? What would sex have to do with anything?

If this is what she is referring to? And she usually uses 'You Know' for sex.

Which is rather cute. She could totally use a Rene for a cousin.

But I better go with a neutral response.

_What do you mean?_

**You Know … three years ago, at Winter Carnival you and Michael … You Know.**

Oh my god. The only thing worse than discussing possible boyfriends with Tina is discussing my TRUE boyfriend with Tina. Because … she still doesn't know Michael and I are back together.

I must say I am proud of myself somehow I manage to hide my goofy grin every time she mentions him.

She will totally kill me after she finds out.

_No, it is not because of that. I just don't see any point in dating for the whole sake of dating. I am perfectly happy alone, Tina. _

Thank god I have a feminist for a mother; I know everything about women being perfectly happy without a man.

**I am not saying that you are not happy … but going out from time to time wouldn't hurt, you know. And it has been a long time since you and Michael broke up. I am sorry to tell you this but … things have changed. Michael is not here anymore, for all we know, he might be dating someone.**

Oh, Tina, he totally is dating someone.

ME!

But of course I couldn't tell her that.

Who knew lying about having a boyfriend would be so tough? Especially considering he is on the other side of the world and we kind of cannot get busted or anything.

_I know. But I don't really have time. Remember my SAT score?_

Thank god for my lying skills. I don't think I could pull this off without them.

**School is not everything, Mia. **

Oh, I know it is not but what can I do if my boyfriend is in Japan? Should I seek more of Grandmere's company? I am sorry, but I am not that insane.

Besides … the thing that is keeping me cooped up in my room is not directly connected to school. I mean, yeah, my novel is my senior project but … I am writing it for myself. I would still work on it even if Mrs. Martinez didn't let it count as my senor project.

**Look … I know that you truly loved Michael but …. Some relationships are just not meant to be. I mean … YOU KNOW! It hurts and it is sad and unfair but it happens. All you can do is move on. You should move on. You have to give life a chance! Look – **

****Tina's List Of Characters That Lost Their Love but Moved on and were Happy in the End****

1. Rose in Titanic. She lost her love but moved on with her life, had children and lived to the fullest.

2. Holly in P.S. I Love You. She was heartbroken after Gerry died but in the end she realized there is still beauty in life and she has to hold on to the hope of better future.

3. Gray in Catch and Release. She too realizes she has to let go of her dead fiancé and move on.

4. Pretty much everyone in The Holiday

5. Peter in Forgetting Sarah Marshall.

6. Ted in How I Met Your Mother. Hello? The break up with Robin messed him up but in the end he found his One True Love! The Mother!

7. Cristina in Grey's Anatomy after Burke left. And she is with Hunt now. Somewhat happy, I think.

8. Elle in Legally Blond. Remember, if Warner hadn't dumped her, she would have never met Emmett!

9. Rory in Gilmore Girls after the Jess drama. Look what she accomplished afterwards!

**You see, Mia, there is life after a break up. Besides, do you remember ME after Dave dumped me? I thought I could never be happy again yet … now that I have Boris, I am the happiest I have ever been!**

Oh my god.

That's all I'll say.

All this lying is emotionally draining.

Where's the bell when you need it?

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday, December 17, the Loft, 9 pm**

**WomynRule**: POG, what was with that list Tina made today? Is there something happening between you and my brother that I don't know about? AGAIN?

You know how they say that when it rains it pours? Well, I think the opposite is also true – when something good happens, it just keeps happening. This is what happened to me, at least, when Michael and I got back together. Lilly and I became friends again. She screamed for half an hour how stupid I had been and then another half an hours apologizing for that website.

**FtLouie**: She found me another date for the Carnival.

**WomynRule**: Why don't you just tell her?

**FtLouie**: That I am not interested? I told her fifteen billion times!

**WomynRule**: Not that, you idiot. Just tell her you are back together with my brother.

She might be one of the few people that knows about Michael and I, but she totally doesn't realize the whole aspect of the problem.

**FtLouie**: You know I can't do that, Lilly.

**WomynRule**: Frankly, she will have to learn eventually.

**FtLouie**: The more people I tell the more chances there are of Grandmere or Dad finding out. And you know how they would feel about it!

**WomynRule**: THEY WILL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY!

**FtLouie**: I will tell them after Michael comes back. If they find out now, they will want to know how it happened, and I can't exactly say I FLEW ALL THE WAY TO JAPAN COMMERCIALLY, CAN I? I DON'T WANT TO GIVE THEM ANY REASON TO HATE MICHAEL. You don't understand, Lilly.

**WomynRule**: Sure I don't. POG, things will be much different after my brother comes back.

Oh, no kidding! There's gonna be at least one less thing to lie about to everybody!

**FtLouie**: You mean I won't be able to hide it any longer?

I waited for her reply but it didn't come.

**FtLouie**: Lilly? Are you still there?

Which usually means she is too irritated to type in a rational voice.

**FtLouie**: Lilly?

**WomynRule**: I meant … never mind.

**FtLouie**: YOU MEANT WHAT? THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT HOW?

**WomynRule**: I just meant that when Michael comes back from Japan, he won't be some college student anymore.

No; he'll be a guy who reinvented heart surgery.

And he will be my boyfriend.

Can boyfriends get any cooler than that? Personally, I don't find rock stars to be too attracted.

**FtLouie**: You think this will make Grandmere stop hating him? No way, Lilly, TRUST ME. He still won't be royal and that makes him unworthy of me no matter what. Royal do not marry un-royals.

You'd think after four years, a genius like Lilly would realize this about Grandemre.

**WomynRule**: Didn't you say she wants to hook up with that Norwegian banker?

**FtLouie**: Yeah, but that's different. He's rich.

**WomynRule**: Please tell me you are kidding.

Kidding about what?

Oooh, it's Tina, again.

I love her, I really do but … she just annoys me.

**ILuvRomance**: Hey, Mia! I just spoke to Scott, he's looking forward to the carnival. You two will have so much fun together! Anyways, he's wondering if you'd like to get some pancakes before the Carnival. If you do, Boris and I could totally come too and we could have a double date!

Seriously, and then people say I am the dense one?

At least I know what a NO means.

**FtLouie**: TINA, I DO NOT WANT TO GO!

**ILuvRomance**: That was what you said three years ago. And just look how everything turned out – well, minus the whole breakup aspect.

Remember how Tina used to be so supportive of Michael and I? Well, I came to a realization she doesn't really care who I date – she just doesn't want me to be single. Because in Tinaland, when everything is pure LOVE, you are not fulfilled until you have a boyfriend.

I might be depressed but I think she needs a professional help more than I do. I mean, at least I am still in touch with reality. Her head is flowing … well, I don't really know where, but definitely not in our galaxy, that's for sure.

**FtLouie**: Situations are completely different.

**ILuvRomance**: Absolutely. And Michael is not here anymore.

AND SHE THINKS I HAVEN'T NOTICED?

**FtLouie**: I know he's not here anymore.

**ILuvRomance**: So I can tell Scott you'll go? But just to warn you – the double date thing might not happen, Boris doesn't like the idea.

Boris, the only sane person I hang out with in New York. Who'd think, in our freshman year, I would ever consider him to be the most normal person?

Life is really strange sometimes.

**FtLouie**: Neither am I.

**ILuvRomance**: I could ask Lana if…

**FtLouie**: Tina, once and for all, I am not going. I have to pack anyway since I am flying to Genovia the next morning.

**ILuvRomance**: Just pack now!

Is today national 'Let's Drive Mia Crazy' day? Lana's IMing me TOO! When did I become so popular?

**Cheergurl**: Tina just told me you're cancelling on Scott. OMG, you soooooooo need to get laid, GEEK! It's just a DANCE! Though … if you don't go after all, can we still take your limo?

It doesn't get more Lana than this. But she can have my royal jet if it means they'll leave me alone!

**WomynRule**: POG, did a brick fall on your head and made you realize how dumb you are being?

Dumb? I can't follow this anymore.

I need to get new friends. Like YESTERDAY! I don't think true friends tell each other they're dumb or send each other on unwanted dates.

Seriously. What have I done to deserve this? I JUST WANT TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH MY BOYFRIEND!

**JoshBell2**: Hey, Mia, I heard what Tina is planning. You don't have to go, you know. If you don't feel like it, then you should not go. I can talk to Tina for you if you want. – Boris

**SkinnerBx**: Hey, Thermopolis, how's it going?

And then the world stops spinning and I feel sane again.

He might be on the other side of the world, but he still makes me smile the most, calms me down and gives me hope that somehow things will work out.

**FtLouie**: Things are looking up, oh finally.

**SkinnerBx**: I miss you too. How did your Math test go?

**FtLouie**: I'll pass, I think. I hope. Tina is hooking me up with someone for the dance again.

**SkinnerBx**: Should I be worried?

**FtLouie**: That your girlfriend might go insane? Yeah, I think you should be.

**SkinnerBx**: You'll be fine. I'll be home soon.

I realize that he's trying to calm me down but …

**FtLouie**: Oh no kidding? You do realize I'm spending Christmas in Genovia EATING NATIONAL CUISINE OF NORWAY WHICH I THINK INCLUDES A LOT OF MEAT?

**SkinnerBx**: Didn't you say the chef in the palace adores you? Just ask him for a vegetarian meal.

Things are so _simple_ in his mind, aren't they?

How to let a girl know you love her? Just tutor her in Algebra and play her a song about a guy who loves a very tall girl. She is bound to figure it out. NOT.

How to tell a girl you love her too? Create a computer program and show it to her in front of everybody. She won't freak out. AT ALL.

How to ensure your future with the said girl? Just reinvent heart surgery and go away for MORE THAN a year.

How to do 'the right thing'? BREAK UP WITH HER!

**FtLouie**: Don't you think Grandmere would notice that?

**SkinnerBx**: Will it make you feel better if I tell you CardioArm is coming along great?

It's obvious that there is no love lost between Michael and Grandmere, isn't it?

**FtLouie**: Then what are you doing, chatting with me? GO BACK TO THE LAB AND FINISH THE THING ALREADY!

**SkinnerBx**: I am on a lunch break.

**FtLouie**: Wouldn't you rather have a lunch break with me?

**SkinnerBx**: Always.

And then he signed off.

**Wednesday, December 18, Princess Lessons**

Oh my God.

WHY CAN'T SHE JUST SHUT UP?

I've been here for the past 40 minutes and every second of those minutes she has spent talking about this great event she is planning for Christmas. Since 'Grandmere' in combination with self-proclaimed 'greatness' usually means something disastrous, I am mentally preparing for yet another low in my life.

Seriously. What have I done to her? I must have done something otherwise she wouldn't be making this Christmas into a complete disaster. I mean, I am sacrificing rare moments with my One True Love for her stupid Christmas fest. She even has forbidden Harry from coming, dreading I might end up playing badminton instead of attending formal dinner again (I am not 16 anymore, Grandmere?) – I mean, what am I supposed to do in Genovia? Die of boredom?

Wait … has she somehow found out about Michael? Is this why she has even wanted us to leave for Genovia a week earlier?

Oh my god.

She knows.

And I am so dead.

Maybe she will blow up New York while we'll be safe in Genovia. Michael dying in a catastrophe wouldn't raise any suspicion that Grandmere was behind it.

She is totally evil enough to pull this off.

Maybe I should start paying more attention.

"Arne has already agreed to come …. This relation we will have with Norway will be priceless, Amelia. He is a very popular man in his land and thousands of Norwegians will hear about Genovia. And every winter – winters are terrible up there – the same thousand people travel south. With the right promotion, what Arne most definitely is, this thousands might come to Genovia! This will do marvels for our finances, Amelia!"

Right, she is selflessly devoted to her nation. There is no hidden motive in her liking this banker. NOT AT ALL.

She is impossible.

****List of Possible Christmas Gifts****

1. Grandmere. Cyanide. Or maybe a brick – it might get magic powers and fall onto her head. Maybe a slight concussion might make her saner. Or kinder. Ok, seriously, something purple. Maybe I could join hers and Rommel's gift … I could ask Sebastiano to make matching coats for them? Sebastiano and I could totally give her the present together …

2. Dad. A plant? If he takes care of it for a year without killing it, then maybe the next year I can give him a hamster or something? It might trigger a voice in his head saying it is time to settle down.

3. Mum – a t-shirt with Pussy Riot written on.

4. Mr G – 'World's Friendliest Mathematician' Coffee Cup.

5. Rocky – a Superman bed sheet he has wanted since … ever.

6. Lars – a mascot of the upcoming Olympics. Since he has totally fallen in love with winter sports lately.

7. Tina – I am seriously thinking she does not deserve a gift this year. Maybe a nail polish?

8. Lana + Trish – not that they deserve it but maybe a mani/pedi appointment?

9. Lilly – since her TV station in Korea is paying for all the show's expenses, she no longer wants empty tapes … Damn, I really thought I had this gift covered; now I have to think of something NEW? Maybe I could convince Dad to be on her show again?

10. Boris – a guide though fashion would be too mean, right?

11. JP – a notebook. He'll need plenty of those now that he is writing a play.

12. Shameeka – a Beyoncé perfume

13. Ling Su – something for painting.

14. Perin – that book she has been longing to have for ages now.

15. Sebastiano – old buttons I saw in antique shop last week. Since he had a thing for buttons now.

16. Rene – SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE HIM STOP SMOKING!

17. Harry – seriously what can you buy a guy who can afford everything? Maybe that maple syrup he has fallen in love with the last time he was in New York?

18. Michael – well, I know what NOT to buy – anything off Ebay. Maybe I could make him something that will remind him of me? Since I have no idea how much longer he will be Japan for (I know they have a different culture there, but I did think a year equals 365 days EVERYWHERE. Yes, he is a genius, but that does not give you the right to extend his stay!).

But I guess I don't really have to worry about his gift. I mean, it's not like I will see him this Christmas.

THANKS DAD AND GRANDMERE!

.

Wait … what did Grandmere just said?

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Wednesday, on my way home from Princess Lessons**

I never thought I would say this but my grandmother rocks.

Not only had she canceled tomorrow's Princess Lessons because of an urgent appointment with her dermatologist – she even decided that lately I have been possessing a tendency to behave inappropriately during formal dinners and am therefore in a desperate need for a preaching. And since tomorrow she does not have time, the only available slot is Friday.

During Carnival.

Meaning I cannot go to the Carnival.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Not taking the hatred she has for Michael into consideration, Grandmere is actually quite cool.

**Still Wednesday, 8 pm**

I texted Tina to let her know I cannot make it to the Carnival. An hour later, she still hasn't replied.

Yes, panic time.

She must be thinking I am only looking for an excuse. No way she believes this is all Grandmere's fault.

NO WAY.

**Still Wednesday, 9 pm**

I wonder what she's planning now. Though I am not entirely sure if I even want to know. Maybe she and Lana will drug and kidnap me.

No. No, I am overreacting, like I always do. Tina would never do something like this.

Though … she has read so many romance novels where kidnapping results in eternal love story. And she is just crazy enough to think it could happen in real life too.

OH MY GOD.

**Still Wednesday, 9:30 pm**

What is wrong with me? I have a French final in the morning. I don't have time to be freaking out! I need a good night sleep! What IS wrong with me? I have probably already failed Trigonometry; I can't afford to fail French too!

Especially since it is an official language of the country whose princess I am.

**Still Wednesday, 10 pm**

Louie just scratched me. Even my cat doesn't sense anymore when I am going through emotional crisis. Who am I supposed to turn to for emotional support now? I can't go to Mum; she is watching the new White Collar episode and she HATES being interrupted in the middle of it!

I am totally alone in this world. Totally; I never really realized till now. I have no one to turn to.

NO ONE.

I can't even call Michael because he is in his lab right now and he always turns off his cell when he's there.

So I guess I am back to freaking out in my room alone again.

How did I get into therapy again?

**Still Wednesday, 10:30 pm**

Hmmm … what about Dr Knutz?

I mean, it's his job to listen to my freak outs. He gets paid for it.

He totally shouldn't complain if I call him at 11 pm.

**Still Wednesday, 11 pm**

I remember watching Monk as a kind and laughing every time he had a crisis and couldn't live without calling his shrink.

Now I am just as crazy as he was.

Really, can I sink any lower?

**Still Wednesday, 11:15 pm**

Dr K wasn't really happy when his phone started ringing in the middle of the final act of the opera he was watching with his wife. And he was even less pleased when I told him I am afraid my friend might try to drug and kidnap me tomorrow.

All he said was that he'd call me back.

And we are paying this guy?

**Still Wednesday, 11:30 pm**

I tried to remember some self-defense moves Lars had taught me but all I got out of it was sprained ankle and a broken lamp.

If Lana pulls out the bottle of her perfume and sprays it into my eyes, my already shaky aim will totally fall apart.

Meaning, I am getting drugged and kidnapped no matter what I do.

I should just accept my fate. Like I accepted the life imprisonment AKA being a princess.

**Still Wednesday, 11:35 pm**

Wait - I HAVE LARS! I am sure a bit of perfume wouldn't disarm him! I mean, he is a professional, right? RIGHT?

Seriously, why do I have to be this stupid?

**Thursday, December 19, 6 am**

A phone rang and without looking at who was calling, I started screaming into the speaker. I mean, who could possibly be calling if not Dr K? He said he would call plus, it was past midnight and why would anyone call this late? I mean late?

When will I realize this is me we are talking about?

"What took you so long? I am totally freaking out! You think Tina will try to kidnap me? Because I totally think so! I mean, she was really into the carnival and she found me all those dates and now I can't go because of Grandmere! I don't think she believes me, I think she thinks I lied because, I mean, I told her billion times I do not want to go! There's no way she's gonna believe me! I mean, I do want to go, I just don't want to go with anyone, you know? She will take it personally, won't she? Oh my god ... and Grandmere is totally spooky, she'll go on and on about her banker and his nephew. And I saw the amount of luggage she has prepared! She has so many bags, there's no way the plane will be able to take off with all of them! We'll totally crash! I will die! But I can't die? And I asked her if I could possibly fly back to New York for a few days, you know, since have never celebrated Christmas with Rocky yet, and do you know what she said to me? That as long as she lives, I will behave like a proper princess but after she dies, I can do whatever I want, disgrace the generations before me and destroy the family's reputation! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MADE ME FEEL? OH, NO, IT WAS NOT EMOTIONAL BLACKMAIL, NOT AT ALL! I mean, it is just not FAIR! Why do I keep suppressing myself just so that I am somewhat like a textbook princess? Why nobody lets me be both at the same time? I feel like all I do is making everyone else happy while … I don't do anything for myself! I mean, yeah, I bought myself the new Mumford and Sons album but that's not my point. I never do what I want to do, you know? Like, if I want some chocolate cake at like 2 am, I can't just like go to the store and buy it. I have to call my bodyguard first. And I could never do that because I am too afraid of waking him up! And if I can't even get the cake, HOW CAN I EXPECT MYSELF TO GO AFTER THINGS I WANT AND ARE ACTUALLY IMPORTANT? I AM SUCH A FAILURE! I AM COMPLETELY UNASSERTIVE. Thank god Genovia is a democracy now; if I had to rule there, I would probably sign whatever out in front of me because I would be too afraid of saying no to people and hurting their feelings. Oh my god, I can't even say no to a friend, how could I say no to anyone else?"

"Trust me, Mia, you can say no when you want to. I know it all too well," Michael's voice laughed when I had to stop to take a breath.

Which, hello, was just another proof that I was out of my mind. I mean, my own therapist started talking in my boyfriend's voice.

Though I do think spending Christmas in a psychiatric ward would be way nicer than Christmas in Genovia. At least as long as Grandmere is still alive.

Do we even have psychiatric hospitals in New York? We must have, New York has everything. I need to look up the number of the closest one. Because I know I'll end up in one. I JUST KNOW.

"Dr K? What is wrong with your voice?" I said suspiciously.

"Mia, are you ok? It's me; why would your therapist call you after midnight?" Michael said and sounded somewhat worried.

And my blood suddenly lacked so many proteins that I had to sit down otherwise I would probably collapse and given my luck hit my head hard enough to get a blood clot for Christmas.

"Michael?" I said with a trembling voice.

"Yeah. What are you doing up? I thought I'd leave a message on your answering machine to wish you good luck for tomorrow; I never thought you'd pick up. Everything ok?"

Was this the same guy who listened to my rant for the past 10 minutes? IS EVERYTHING OK?

I mean, yeah, I left out the biggest problem of all simply because Dr K is completely unsympathetic about it (_Mia, what did we say again? Do not obsess with things you cannot change; and you cannot spend this Christmas with Michael so just let it go_ – AND WE ARE PAYING THIS GUY? What kind of a therapist is he if he only makes my life more complicated?), but having a grandmother whose pathological need for extra luggage will kill you IS NOT OK!

You'd think that someone who supposedly loves you would understand this fear but noooo, not in Mialand!

"Mia … are you still upset about you going to Genovia for Christmas?" Michael carefully asked.

Upset? STILL? Was I supposed to get over it?

WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE? SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?

What could I possibly say back? Exactly, nothing, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Mia, I hate spending Christmas away from you as much as you do. But think of all the Christmases we'll get to spend together in the future! What's this one Christmas comparing to all the future ones?"

Ok, I am seriously worried about my boyfriend. What has he been smoking in Japan? All the Christmases in the future? What, he thinks that this is the last Christmas my grandmother will insist that I spend in Genovia? Yeaaaaah, it is highly unlikely. I mean, she already said that as long as she's alive, I am spending Christmas holidays in Genovia.

Does Michael think he'll be invited to come with me? To the palace where Grandmere will be?

He must be high; why would anyone want to be in ten mile radius from my grandmother? Seriously! If I could, I would Fedex myself to Mars just so that we couldn't share the same planet! Besides, two years ago, when I somehow convinced Dad to let me invite Michael and Lilly to the palace, Grandmere didn't forgive me for dragging That Boy to Genovia for WEEKS! It was pure torture, learning all the names of Saudi royalty! Do you know how many Saudi Princes there are?

I mean, this is GRANDMERE we are talking about here. She HATES Michael. If she could, she would hire the world's leading scientists just so that they could invent a pesticide that would keep Michael away from Genovia.

Even if he'll make this robotic arm work, THERE IS NO WAY SHE WOULD TAKE A LIKING IN HIM! NO WAY! Why nobody understands this but me? This is not some rational human being – THIS IS GRANDMERE!

Yeah, of course I could be optimistic and hope that next year will finally be the year when all the Sidecars and Gitanes catch up with her but, hello, this is Grandmere. She would never just die and let her granddaughter be happy with her One True Love. Human body is capable of miracles in extreme situations and keeping the Genovian Princess from That Boy certainly is extreme situation for Grandmere.

And then they all say I am overreacting? I am totally rational. TOTALLY.

"Mia?" Michael said after I didn't respond again.

And, yeah, I do understand what they all mean with this whole 'maybe you are in distress now but things will get better and you will be happy eventually'. I mean, yeah, it is the truth; things cannot be bad forever, just like every storm ends and spring always sweeps snow for leaves but – what's the point of knowing this if you are in the middle of nowhere without an umbrella? If it's freezing and your heating system died? What's the point of thinking 'ah, screw this, things will get better' if you are hurting NOW? People are such hypocrites. We keep saying CARPE DIEM when things are cool and 'live for the upcoming sunny day' when things are bad.

HOW CAN I BE HAPPY FOR SOMETHING THAT HASN'T HAPPENED YET AND IT MIGHT NEVER HAPPEN AT ALL (if that fortune teller lady was right, of course! And if Grandmere becomes the first human to live forever – and honestly, she is capable of worse things so I wouldn't be surprised!).

Really. I have a French final in a few hours and I am upsetting myself. DO I WANT TO FAIL THIS EXAM OR WHAT?

"Mia … whatever has upset you this much is not as bad as you think right now, I'm sure. Everything will work out fine, like it always has. Take a deep breath and lie down; don't you have an exam in the morning?"

Well thank you for reminding me I will fail French. There's no way I'll pass, not after THIS!

Hey – maybe Tina and Lana will kidnap me before the exam! Then I won't have to die of embarrassment when we get the results back!

"I can't just lie down and go to sleep!"

"Yes, you can. You can do everything you want to as long as you try," Michael said with conviction in his voice.

"You are putting way too much faith in me," I sighed.

"I am not. You are putting too little faith in yourself."

I know he is the smarter one here – I mean, he is in Japan developing the robotic arm that will change heart surgery while I am writing a love story for my Senior Project. But - hello? MY OWN CAT HATES ME – how can I have any faith in myself if my own cat started hating me?

"I have to live in my head, Michael. I know how screwed up everything in here is."

"Sometimes things look skewed up close. Trust me, Mia, you can do so much if you only try."

"You are just saying that because you love me. Though to be honest I am not entirely sure if I am worth all the trouble. I mean, this whole royalty business is messing up our lives and what do we get out of it?"

"As long as we have each other, that's enough for me."

"I'm just saying, without this whole royalty aspect, things would be so much simpler."

"Maybe … but can't you see how much you can actually do as a princess?"

"I can't even convince the chef of Genovian palace to serve me a vegetarian meal, Michael."

"Mia …" Michael said with a patient voice (sometimes I really don't understand why he bothers. I mean, in which galaxy would I even _sound_ sane?), "I know it is annoying to have the world following you everywhere and pay attention to everything you're doing. But have you ever thought of what you could do with that?"

"I already am promoting Sebastiano, Michael," I said.

"You could do even more than that, Mia. Every time you go to some party dinner, everyone wants to take a picture of you or have you say a few words in a camera, right? Well, for example, you could say something about the humanitarian crises in Somalia. 90% of people watching wouldn't even hear what you said because they'd be too distracted by the dress you're wearing. Those 10% would hear and think, hmmm, what is she talking about? And they'd google it and read about the situation in Somalia. 9% of those people wouldn't do anything about it, for whatever reason, but that 1% would – whether they would donate to some charity or even go to Somalia to do some charity work. Whatever they did, they would make a difference – and it would be all because of you, Mia, you can change the world. All it takes is one sentence. Imagine what you could do with two or three sentences or the whole speech. Not only you have a will to make things better - you have the power, the resources to do so. Yeah, your personal freedom might be suffering at times but what about the freedom you can give to others?"

I knew he had a point; Michael is so smart, pretty much everything he says has some kind of a meaning, but at midnight and in a middle of a breakdown or whatever I was having, it is impossible for me to think rationally. The only thing that helps is chocolate cake which, unfortunately, cannot be found in a fridge.

And I don't dare to wake Lars up just because of my hormone imbalance.

"I don't think Grandmere will ever let me speak freely in front of the camera again, Michael; don't you remember the thing with traffic meters?"

I heard Michael sigh.

"I think it is high time you went to bed, Mia. Stop worrying so much; even if Tina gets upset about the whole carnival thing, I am sure Lars won't let her hurt you. Good luck tomorrow, ok?"

"I'll fail," I muttered as I lay down.

"Don't be silly; you speak French better than anyone I know."

"I am the only person you know that speaks French, Michael. I mean, besides my Dad and Grandmere."

"Well, yeah, but you make it sound sophisticated while your grandmother only sounds snobbish. Now go to sleep."

"I won't hang up, you know."

"Fine, then I will."

"No, you won't," I laughed.

And as he whispered that he loved me, it felt like he was right beside me. It was almost as if I could feel his arms wrapped around me. And suddenly, all the pressure disappeared and I felt – calm.

Apparently calm enough that I didn't wake up till now, still holding a phone in my hand.

I still don't understand how people could think he wasn't good enough for me.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading everyone, feel free to review. :)

As always, nothing belongs to me.

* * *

**Thursday, December 19, 1 pm**

Great news #1: I think I actually did well in my French final.

Great news #2: I haven't been drugged and kidnapped (yet). Tina has been avoiding me for the majority of the day while Lana is too busy telling everyone about the hot date she has for tomorrow night to think about me ruining her plans.

Plus, Lars has assured me that he won't let anything bad happen to me.

By the way, what is happening with Lars lately? He keeps smiling to himself and starts laughing every time I start complaining about Christmas (ok, he always laughs when I complain so this isn't really news). I know he doesn't have a new girlfriend or anything since he is always asking me for advice when he asks a girl out (why me of all people, I wonder?).

During lunch I asked him what was wrong but he just smiled mysteriously and said nothing.

Yeah, right. I am not that dense.

If he's not careful, I am keeping his Christmas gift for myself this year.

**Thursday, December 19, 5 pm**

Great news #3: I am done with exams.

Great news #4: for the first time in … years? I have a whole afternoon off. No homework. No studying. No therapy. No Princess Lessons. Nothing princess related.

Is this how real holiday feels like?

It is so peaceful it is actually slightly annoying.

Is this how abstinence feels like?

Damn. Am I like that old guy in The Shawshank Redemption? You know, the one that hangs himself because he cannot survive outside of prison? Have I too been institutionalized and cannot live a princess-free life anymore?

Grandmere, you truly are an alien, aren't you?

**Thursday, December 19, 6 pm**

Maybe I could go pack?

Yeah … no.

**Thursday, December 19, 8 pm**

Rene just called.

Andrew is getting married.

You know, the guy I was supposed to date last summer but didn't because it turned out he was gay?

Well, he is marrying his boyfriend in Spain on the 26th.

And I am invited. Along with Rene, Sebastiano and Harry.

Oh my god. Is it possible that our old gang is getting together again? It would totally make this Christmas way, way better!

There's just one problem – I am kind of not allowed to see Harry this Christmas. Grandmere would freak if… I mean, I have to be on my best behavior this holiday, since her banker will be there and all … there's no way she would let me go to Spain, even if just for a day to attend the wedding. Especially a gay wedding since she is … well, you know, Grandmere.

And I shouldn't run away again, like I did last year.

But I really, really want to go! It will be so much fun!

I hate being a princess. Have I ever told you that?

**Thursday, December 19, 10 pm**

Just got off the phone with Sebastiano.

He is designing the wedding clothes for the groom and groom at Andrew's wedding. He has to do something special. Or something like that, I couldn't really understand what he was saying since he was so excited.

I can't not go. I just can't.

But … how will I pull this off? Without giving Grandmere a heart attack or at least give her a reason to endlessly torture me?

**Thursday, December 19, 11 pm**

Harry called me to say this wedding is something I am not allowed to miss.

I wish I could be as reckless as him. He doesn't care what his grandmother thinks of him disappearing for a few days during Christmas break. Actually, this year she has miscalculated the number of guests and ran out of free rooms in her palace which means that some members of the royal family have to sleep in servants' rooms. Harry is one of them (he didn't say where the poor servants are sleeping) and now he thinks his running away would doubtlessly improve his granny's math skills.

Well, at least he has a good excuse. What's mine?

_I totally hate you, granny, for forcing me to spend Christmas away from my boyfriend and you are so lame with this whole banker romance so I am running away to teach you a lesson?_

Why does this keep happening to me?

**Friday, December 20, 1 am**

I just realized Dr K has never called me back.

And we are paying this guy, seriously?

**Friday, December 20, lunch**

I passed all my exams.

Not that anyone is happy for me.

Tina keeps asking me if I can come to the carnival just for an hour or two.

Lana keeps complaining that her hair will stink from the air in the taxi she will have to ride to school (since she spent all her cab money on Christmas gifts - I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE GOT ME THIS YEAR!).

JP is standing way too close to me. Really. He keeps asking me if I'll show my face around the Carnival so that he could get one dance with me. Last time he asked me he stood so close to me that I breathed in his smell of dry cleaners. Since it is intoxicating in a completely opposite way than Michael's smell (in other words – it stinks), I of course moved backwards to get away from it. Only, the only way back was crashing into this sculpture that looks like a bird tree and has leaflets advertising the new products in the Ho Deli. So the bird tree basically fell down with me landing on top of it and the leaflets were flying around like confetti.

JP started apologizing and tried to help me get up but Lars pushed him away and pulled me up. Boris sent a dirty look to JP who went on and on about how sorry he was (Boris totally doesn't like JP. I wish I knew why. JP is a nice guy. I mean, he was there for me in the darkest hour of my life). Oh, and Lilly looked like she would rip her arm off and start hitting JP with it. Honestly, Lilly and Boris looked so much more like a couple in that moment than the entire time they were dating in our Freshmen year.

No, it was not one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. Now I just wait for someone who recorded the whole incident with their iPhone, to upload it to YouTube and Princess Mia's fall will go viral. Shame I am not wearing my 'Save the Whales' T shirt.

But at least I passed all my exams.

Yaaaaaaay.

**Friday, December 20, 5 pm**

Grandmere just called to check if I didn't forget about tonight.

No, Grandmere, of course I didn't, how could I possibly? You are making the happiness in my life rot – how could I EVER forget about you?

**Friday, December 20, 7 pm**

I am officially late for Winter Carnival.

And Tina hasn't called me to tell me what she's wearing and which eye shadow she has on.

I knew it. I totally knew it; she was just being nice in school.

She will never speak to me again.

First my cat, new my friend hates me.

What have I ever done to deserve this?

**Friday, December 20, 8 pm**

The dermatologist Grandmere visited yesterday, whoever they are, they should lose their license. Grandmere looks even scarier than usual.

Whoever was smart enough to hide all the mirrors in the Plaza should get Nobel Peace Award. She would start the World War III if she saw her swollen face.

**Friday, December 20, 8:30 pm**

Wait – maybe she indeed saw her face? That would explain why I am the target of her anger.

Why does she see me as her punching bag? I mean, granddaughters are not supposed to be used as a stress reliever. We are supposed to be the first person that gets to try granny's delicious Christmas cookies.

Oh, right, I forgot. Grandmere is not from this planet.

**Friday, December 20, 9 pm**

This won't take long, right? I mean, I still have to pack.

**Friday, December 20, 9:30 pm**

It doesn't look like she'll be done soon. She just keeps going on and on.

**Friday, December 20, 10 pm**

I am getting a headache.

**Friday, December 20, 10********:30** pm

I just realized I haven't spoken to Michael today.

He doesn't even know I passed Trigonometry. He deserves to know, I mean, last week, due to time difference, he was up half the night every day tutoring me on Skype.

**Friday, December 20, 11 pm**

****Grandmere's List Things I Am Allowed/Not Allowed To Do During This Christmas****

1. Do not sneak out of formal events to play badminton _(how could I? It's not like you invited Harry this year or anything)_

2. Do not talk about parking meters _(can't you let it go? It was 3 years ago!)._

3. Do not talk about snails/throwing snails into the sea _(I still think it was a great thing. When you die, Grandmere, I will make it an annual event. I will invite all the school kids and hire a ship and we will be throwing snails into the sea while sailing. I have it all planned out already)_

4. Do not talk about recycling bins _(you mean mention that I am in therapy?)_

5. Do not talk about the need of traffic lights in _Genovia (why do you assume that I feel the need to badmouth Genovia? I love Genovia, I just dislike being its princess. You are totally paranoid, Grandmere. May I suggest you seek professional help?)._

6. Do not talk about the need of more animal shelters ANYWHERE _(Firstly, we need animal shelters. Secondly, I am a princess and I should be supporting great causes. It is the only thing I like as a princess so why are you trying to take this away from me?)._

7. Do not talk about the endangered species being more important than financing wars _(if people cared half as much for environment as they do for oil, there would be no need to protect endangered species because no species would be endangered!)._

8. Do not talk about the need of improving public transportation system in Genovia _(did the minister from transport tell her that I spoke to him regarding making it free for all citizens of Genovia? Because Genovia could totally do that, we get enough money from tourists. If we don't repaint the palace every year but just once every five years, we could have free transport plus do you know how less polluted the air would be?). _

9. Do not invite any _tourists_ into the palace _(well, maybe if emergency personnel down at the beach were more qualified, I wouldn't need to do this two years ago. Ever thought about that, granny? Plus … aren't princesses supposed to be kind and generous? You are sending me mixed signals, Grandmere …)_

10. If someone mentions Norway, compliment it _(I like Norway. Just not its cuisine. Do you know that people there don't lock the doors because there is virtually no crime there? Education is also totally free) _

11. If Arne's nephew asks you to dance, do not refuse _(Grandmere, I am not just a piece of meat, have you ever noticed that?)_

12. Do not refuse meat – EAT EVERYTHING _(I need to think of something. Since Pierre, the chef, is too afraid of Grandmere to make me a vegetarian meal)_

13. Do not bite your nails _(here's how attentive my grandmother is. I stopped doing that a year ago!)_

14. Make sure your nail polish is intact at any given moment _(I have people paid to do that for me. Tell them that)_

15. Do not walk around the palace wearing your pajamas _(like I have ever done that)_

16. Do not walk around wearing those dreadful shirts Sebastiano made that have those promiscuous lyrics on _(I hate Vigo for telling her the meaning of 'If You Seek Amy'. When Dad heard about that, it almost got Sebastiano deported from Genovia)_

17. Make sure you don't get food on your hair while eating _(does she think I am a Neanderthal or something?)_

18. Make sure you don't have lipstick on your teeth when smiling _(I'll just keep my mouth shut while smiling, noted)_

19. Make sure you don't step onto your dress while walking _(well, why do I have to wear the long ones?)_

20. Make sure you don't fall downstairs when entering the room_ (oh, thank you for pointing out how imbalanced I am!)_

21. DO NOT FEED THE STRAY CATS! _(she still hasn't forgotten about that? Well, what was I supposed to do? They were hungry!))_

22. Don't yawn in front of guests _(maybe if you made sure the Genovian princess gets the required 8 hours of sleep every night, I wouldn't feel the need to yawn. Or maybe if for a change I was forced to do something not totally boring. I am a breathing creature?)_

23. Smile at everyone _(I believe I am the one who always says thank you to servants? And I always wish them good morning?). _

24. Do not yell at the servants in front of the guests _(are you confusing us, Grandmere? That's what you always do!). _

25. Do not stay up all night because princesses do not have dark circles under their eyes _(it's not my fault if 11 pm is the only time when I can call Mum. The rest of the day I am always opening a new hospital wing, greeting new parrots in the Genovian ZOO or visiting graves of my dearly departed ancestors)_

26. Make sure you do not set the sleeve of the gentleman sitting beside you on fire (_oh come on! I never did that! It was only in that stupid movie, which, by the way, broke Michael and I up)_

27. If something, god forbid, falls on the floor during the dinner, do not get up trying to pick it up! _(look at the comment above)_

28. Do not start screaming if someone gives you anything made of animals for Christmas gift _(I learnt my lesson last year, trust me)_

29. Do not have any kind of _sliding in your socks_ competition with anyone. Princesses do not do that _(whatever, Grandmere. I already told Francois I am beating him this year, finally. You won't be with me for the entire trip. I mean, I'll be alone at least when you'll get Botox injections, right?)_

30. Do not throw up all over royal gardens just because you ate something that does not agree with your _mental_ stomach _(not fair. Rene did that not me.)_

Seriously. Why doesn't she just forbid me from breathing?

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading and commenting!

Please review.

As always, nothing is mine.

xx

* * *

**Saturday, December 21, 2 am**

Great. When Grandmere demanded my presence this evening, I thought it would only last an hour or maybe two (not that I told Tina that, of course. Then she would probably insist that I still show my face at the carnival.), not that I would only come home at 2 am. Will I ever stop being such an optimist when it comes to Grandmere? When it comes to anything even remotely pertaining to her, being a pessimist is pure realism.

Does she think I am dumb or something? My behavior really isn't that bad that would require 6 hours of preaching.

**Saturday, December 21, 2:30 am**

The limo is picking me up in 5 hours – how am I supposed to pack AND get some sleep in 5 hours?

Grandmere is always going on and on about what being a princess means - well, is this how a princess is supposed to be treated?

And then I get yelled it for looking tired?

All this stress will give me pimples. Not even that crazy expensive cream the palace's dermatologist prescribed me can fight against this amount of stress.

How can I look pretty 24/7 on demand if Grandmere keeps sabotaging me?

**Saturday, December 21, 3 am**

I am too tired to even open my suitcase.

How am I supposed to pack?

I'm gonna drink some of that magic powder Lilly got me that is supposed to keep you awake. She'd know what works best; I mean, she has to maintain a high GPA AND film a weekly show.

**Saturday, December 21, 3:20 am**

This stuff is surprisingly good.

And I can totally pack now.

Though I am not entirely sure what's the point of packing, since Grandmere will mark every single piece of clothing I will bring with me to Genovia as 'inappropriate'.

I'm not saying that is a necessarily a bad thing. I mean, then she will ask Sebastiano to 'refresh' my wardrobe and he'll be totally happy to do that since he just adores creating stuff for me. And I'm telling you, his creations make my boobs look bigger and do wonders for my hips!

And then I'm surprised when she sabotages his own lines? He is too good to be let go of! If the world finds out what a fashion genius he is, every celebrity or a rich old byotch will try to steal him from us!

**Saturday, December 21, 3:50 am**

Mia, why don't you ever think ahead? Yeah, the magic powder packed everything – but I am not entirely sure it will help me sleep?

Great. I know exactly how these things work. Now I'll be super energized for a few hours and then I will literally fall into a coma for a few hours to regain my strength. Given my luck, that will happen right in the middle of Grandmere's fancy attempt to impress that banker.

**Saturday, December 21, 4:30 am**

****Great Things About This Year's Christmas In Genovia****

1. René will be there. Nothing is ever boring when René's around.

2. Sebastiano will be there and I will get a suitcase full of beautiful clothes to take home with me.

3. I'll see Dad for the first time since summer - he is now too busy with his campaign to come to New York regularly.

's delicious desserts.

5. I'll get to spend a lot of time with homeless cats and dogs since I'll be promoting the new shelter.

6. Sliding in socks with Francois.

7. Seeing the palace's winter garden

8. My skin will receive great daily treatment

9. Rommel will see his own pet therapist again so maybe his OCD will get better.

10. I'll be able to improve my French.

11. Maybe Dad will finally realize I am mature enough for yet another try and he'll get me a laptop for Christmas (once again, it was not my fault that the second one I got stopped working. For some reason Rommel liked it so much that he wanted to make it his own and … well … yeah - and Dad's argument that I shouldn't have left it on the floor is plain dumb. Where was I supposed to put it if HIS MOTHER occupied the whole table with her BAGS because, if you didn't know, the floor is too dirty for Vuitton bags?)

12. Maybe it will turn out that someone is actually listening to me on daily bases and will buy me a snowball with my name in it that I find so unbelievably cute and so desperately want but, come on, how pathetic is it to buy one for yourself? Yeah, my faith in the good of the humanity is undying. Masochistic much, ay?

**Saturday, December 21, 5:30 am**

****Bad Things About This Year's Christmas In Genovia****

1. René will be there and he will doubtlessly get me trouble. He always does.

2. Sebastiano will be there. Meaning, I will have to stand on a footstool for hours modelling for his newest fashion idea that will doubtlessly be killed my McKiller of Joy AKA Dowager Princess.

3. No Harry.

4. I won't be able to attend Andrew's wedding.

5. Dad will be working on his campaign and though no one will say it out loud, everyone will be thinking it is all my fault.

6. Dad will doubtlessly have a new brainless girlfriend (well, at least she'll be easy to buy a present for - lipstick always works)

7. Pierre's delicious desserts will probably result in me needing larger jeans.

8. Posing for new royal portraits. Is there anything more boring?

9. No internet in the palace. Still.

10. Not being able to call home when I wish to.

11. Missing yet another Christmas with Rocky.

12. Yet again not seeing the ball drop in Times Square.

13. All the animals that had to be killed so that some sadist could make a bag Tante Jean Marie will buy me for Christmas

14. Seeing the REAL Christmas tree on the main square will remind me just how much no one in Genovia listens to its own princess (WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE FAKE ONE? WHAT?)

15. No internet will mean no emails to or from Michael. And since I am not allowed to use cellphone when in Genovia, I won't be able to call him either – astronomic telephone bill would raise some suspicion – I mean, who would I desperately be calling every night if not my boyfriend? And I am _officially_ single.

16, Knowing Michael is probably having lunch at Number One Noodle Son or a coffee in Coffee Dante while I'll be dying of boredom in GENOVIA.

Why am I doing this to myself? I mean, really?

**Saturday, December 21, 6:30 am**

Great, dark circles under my eyes are back. I tried to out the corrector in them but they are still visible.

I guess I could blame Grandmere but it was me who drank that damn thing.

Well, at least I packed.

And almost broke my leg tripping over one of the bags when I tried to reach the kitchen with a dead light bulb in the hallway.

**Saturday, December 21, 7:30 am**

Ii don't want to go! I DON'T WANT TO GO!

When I hugged Rocky goodbye, he whispered if I was coming back for _Clistmas_.

When I said no and he asked why not, I almost started crying.

Aren't princesses supposed to be taking care of the others? Well, what good does it do for this little boy when he realizes his big sister is not going to be celebrating Christmas with him? AGAIN?

After seeing the tears in his eyes I feel bad for only getting him that bed linen for Christmas.

**Saturday, December 21, 8:30 am**

Lars is going to Grand Canyon to practice his climbing skills with Wahim. He is super excited about it. He just won't shut up about it.

Well, thank you for reminding me of my miserable Christmas, Lars. Aren't you supposed to protect me from getting hurt?

Right, you can do nothing when it comes to emotional pain.

**Saturday, December 21, 9 am**

When we reached the airport, all I could think of was _Michael will be here, right here in a few days._

$350 per day is not enough for this. It is just not enough.

**Saturday, December 21, 9:30 am**

She has so many bags. We will never be able to take off with that much luggage. Why doesn't she just Fedex some of them?

Oh, right, because princesses do not use commercial services!

**Saturday, December 21, 10 am**

Our flight is delayed. They didn't say why but it does not take a genius to figure out why.

TOO MUCH LUGGAGE.

The only thing calming me down right now is knowing that if we crash, I will go to heaven and she'll go to hell. And I will never, for all the eternity, have to face her again.

**Saturday, December 21, 10:10 am**

Though ... she is so scary with that tattooed eyeliner - I wouldn't be surprised if the devil sent her to heaven just to get rid of her.

**Saturday, December 21, 10:30 am**

Why is she calling pilots incompetent because we are still on the runway? THEY DIDN'T BEING A TON OF LUGGAGE WITH THEM!

**Saturday, December 21, 10:40 am**

And then she turns to me and says: _"Amelia, we shall have a lovely time in Genovia this Christmas."_

I should ask for hot tea – since my blood has just frozen.

**Saturday, December 21, 10:50 am**

I should get Twitter. I bet I'd be a world sensation.

Shame the princesses do not do pagan things such as tweeting, according to Grandmere.

**Saturday, December 21, 11 am**

We're finally in the air. Now maybe she'll become a bit nicer to everyone.

**Saturday, December 21, 11:30 am**

Yeah … not really. She just said that my skin looks terrible (she called it lack of care, I call it stress), that my eyes are red (she called it lack of sleep I call it Chanel No. 5 allergy), that I have dark circles under my eyes (she calls it carelessness, I call it IT IS YOUR FAULT!), that my nails make me look like a construction worker (how would she know how construction workers look like? I mean, she has never been anywhere close to any of them since she 'does not socialize with simple people') and that the lipstick I wear makes me look like a 'poulet' (I have never seen a hooker wear a maroon lipstick, have you? Not that I have seen that many hookers, though).

Seriously. How many bad remarks can you give between two breaths?

**Saturday, December 21, 2 pm, somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean**

Grandmere just asked me for a list of desired Christmas gifts. Since, you know, it is not like we spend every afternoon together so it is not like she has 365 days to figure out what I would like to get for Christmas.

Well, whatever, Grandmere, here you go:

****What I Would Like To Get For Christmas This Year****

1. A new laptop.

2. A snowball with my name in it.

black high heels Gucci boots

4. Tickets to a Paramore show

5. Mumford and Sons to play at my birthday party in May (Grandmere wants to hire Madonna.)

6. Suzanne Collins to write another The Hunger Games book in which Katniss and Gale get together (ok, Mia, go back to materialism)

7. New 020 Maroon lipstick

8. René to finally stop smoking

9. To go to Andrew's wedding

10. Another bottle of my favorite Christina Aguilera perfume.

11. A trip to Iceland, finally.

12. My vegetarian beliefs to be respected.

13. Stop being treated as a sex object by the media and my own grandmother.

14. A chain of animal shelters in every country of the world.

15. Louie to love me again

16. To see Michael for Christmas

17. Double dose of number #16

Yeah … I think the only things I am likely to get are … well, the new Gucci, thanks to René (not that this is a good thing – René buys all his female friends or relatives shoes because he is … well, not very creative. But at least he has good taste). Grandmere hates Paramore because she finds Hayley's hair to be pagan and the music utter noise; Mumford and Sons play on pagan instruments according to her (what does that even mean, I wonder? How can musical instruments be pagan? HOW?). And, of course, any perfume that costs less than $500 is commercialized in her book.

And she has always hated Louie.

I'll just say I don't care what she gets me; I'll be happy with everything as long as it doesn't have animal fur on.

**Saturday, December 21, 5 pm, somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean**

_Her voice creeps under my skin_

_Is it wrong to feel this homicidal?_

_She's completely ignorant of my distress_

_This queen of purple, the queen of crabs_

_._

_The lady in blue brought us food_

_Dies she really not know Rommel despises tuna?_

_I'm forking my salad and the corn is good_

_Where's the rapid ascend to spill the soup across her lap?_

_._

_The queen of guillotine screams out again_

_It's turbulence but a Sidecar must be made_

_Her pathetic puddle shrinks in fear_

_His Gucci coat is not enough to protect him from her cold _

_._

_The Botox in her cheeks, her face_

_It makes her solid as a rock_

_The Gitanes in her hands are making her stoned_

_She talks of family honor, smoking me with toxins_

_._

_The sign says no smoking here_

_She lit a stake_

_I would be burning in it_

_Had she known I was thinking of him_

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, thanks for your nice comments, I am glad you like it!

I3PD ~ I most definitely have a thing for seasons, they make great titles, haha ;)

Will update soon, sometime next year probably ;)

Please review,

Happy 2014, w.

* * *

**Sunday, December 22, Day One in Genovia**

Is the life of a princess supposed to be exciting?

Well, right now it is mainly boring.

And tiring.

About an hour before we landed in Genovia, Grandmere finally realized that the airplane air won't get rid of dark circles under my eyes and told her personal beautician #2 (who has two beauticians at hand at any given moment? This isn't normal) to 'take care of that'. So the beautician went through her bag, found some super corrector and _un, deux, trios_, my face actually looked like it got 8 hours of sleep.

Then Grandmere cursed the pilots because they ordered her to put on the safety belt during landing _(do you know who I am, young man? I am the princess of Genovia and I do not take orders from anyone! Change that tone or I'll get you fired on spot!)_.

And after we finally landed (10 minute delay because … well, let's just say we had a troublesome passenger), we ascended the stairs and smiled and waved at the reporters who gathered around the jet to welcome the royal family home. Francois appeared next to me and guided me to the parked limo when a glass of apple juice was waiting for me and a Sidecar for Grandmere.

Streets of Genovia were full of people who wanted to catch a glimpse of their princesses. So we rolled down the windows and waved at them too. I swear, one lady fainted when Grandmere screamed out that she loved her scarf (why would anyone want to be complimented by Grandmere? Why? It usually means you are wearing to much purple or are indirectly supporting killing animals for clothing).

Thirty minutes later we finally reached the palace. As usual, the front door was occupied by tourists and thanks to wind they got a picture of Princess Mia having a bad hair day.

As we entered the palace, we were greeted by Dad (new girlfriend – TV broadcaster from Netherlands. Very tall, skinny, blond and most likely below average intelligence).

Vigo, of course, was there too (_Princess, you look even taller than the last time I saw you! _Oh, thank you, Vigo. That is just what I wanted to hear - that I am no longer s toothpick; no, now I am an XXL toothpick!). He handed me a schedule of my Christmas holidays. I just put it into my diary. I learnt something on the previous three Christmases here – they are never fun.

Then Sebastiano ran towards me. He screamed out (in translated version – he is still forgetting to say the last syllables) that the scarf I had on brought out the color of my face beautifully and that the lipstick made my lips look bigger (Grandmere looked like she just had a synaptic attack). He was just about to start talking about Andrew's wedding when luckily René came from around the corner and pushed him out of the way so that he too could hug me.

And after Grandmere went looking for someone to bathe her dog, René whispered if I was looking forward to Andrew's wedding.

"René, you know I can't go!"

"Can't is only a state of mind," he grinned at me, "of course you're going, we all are; Harry already booked his flight."

"Grandmere will kill me!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be funny; who'd she torture if she did that?" he winked at me.

I told you. There's always trouble when he's around.

Before I could protest any further, Grandmere came rushing towards me again.

"Amelia, as much as it is nice to see dear René again after such a long time, it is time for you to get dressed. Arne and his dear nephew Kjetil are already waiting in the salon for us!" she exclaimed. Her cheeks were totally red. Yes, my grandmother's cheeks were red because she was about to see a certain man.

Who is 17 here again?

So I went to my room with Sebastiano following me closely. When I entered, I realized he had a dozen of creations waiting there for me.

A random day for a princess –flies across the ocean but needs no rest! Just a nice dress, lots of corrector and another doze of whatever that powder was. How can Grandmere expect me to be on my best behavior? I feel like my eyes will roll back and I'll fall asleep.

"Stand the," Sebastiano pointed at the footstool. Luckily, some of his assistants helped me get on the damn thing, because the lack of sleep made me completely uncoordinated.

It took Sebastiano 10 minutes to decide that a long blue dress would work best (blue? The last time he spoke he had that a mixture of orange and brown makes me look my prettiest?). Next, he opened a large box in the corner that was filled with shoes.

Finally something good happened – my feet are still the same size! I might be a XXL Toothpick now but at least the skis I have instead of my feet remained the same length!

Just as he was tried to squeeze my foot into this really cute white stiletto shoe, the door flung open and Paolo entered, as always accompanied by two blonds who carried two large bags. Dear whoever elected me as The Hottest Royal Under 20 – are you sure it wasn't just promotion for the lipstick I am using?

"Ah, Princess is finally back home!" Paolo exclaimed, walked straight to me and took my hands, then leant closer and blew me a kiss for each cheek, "Ah, your hair! I see you have been using the shampoo I recommended in the summer! It increases the volume so beautifully, don't you think? Ah, what is this thing under your eyes? Terrible corrector, does not match our skin at all! Never mind, I am here to help! We are going to make you look so pretty!"

Do these people go to some kind of Academy where they teach you how to how to kill girl's self-confidence?

And they didn't even let me eat! Seriously, Sebastiano keeps saying that I am his favorite cousin and that he loves me and all, but when I mentioned _maybe_ getting something to eat, he just shook and said no way. Because apparently the dress looks best when I am emaciated.

What is wrong with people? I am a princess not a skeleton from a runaway!

And then Grandmere will scream at ME when my stomach will start making noises in front of her banker!

So after an hour, the makeover duo, finally decided I had enough of chemicals on my skin. I am not saying I looked bad – I am just saying I would most likely look even better if I had that glow of a well-rested person around me. Not like they gave me anything that would help me stay awake – Sebastiano was too afraid that it would make his dress explode like a balloon on a needle while Paolo worried that it might ruin my lipstick.

Hello, we are talking about a human being here?

By the way, those beauticians Grandmere has hired, she should seriously fire them – apparently nobody told her that sometimes less is more. The amount of makeup she had on made her look like a China Doll. And the purple dress, the purple scarf, the purple earrings, the purple shoes, the purple ring and the purple bracelet didn't help. Nor did the purple bag in which she kept Rommel, who, you won't believe, had on a purple shirt.

Did she just bathe in purple? Or is today the World Day of Purple?

"Ah, Amelia, good, let's go – and do not forget what I told you about behaving yourself!" she exclaimed (hello? I am not the one looking like I stood next to a volcano of purple when it exploded!) and grabbed my hand, starting to drag me towards the salon. Her tight grip will totally make my wrist look, well, purple tomorrow – seriously, she should seek professional help for this obsession she has with purple. Dr K never said anything directly, but I know every time she came to the therapy with me, he was thinking that she needed therapy more than I did. And given the state I am, it tells a lot.

So when she stopped in front of the entrance to the salon, I just knew it didn't mean anything good.

She maliciously turned to me.

"And, Amelia, please, try not to change any of Kjetil's – that's Arne's nephew, as you know – orientations?"

Like it was my fault that it turned out Andrew was gay.

Seriously, what did I do to deserve her for a grandmother? And what did the poor world do to deserve her as a habitant?

Grandmere has an armchair in the salon that only she is allowed to sit in. It has some fancy cushions on, supposedly made of the finest silk from Jordan and she is super sensitive about it. Last year she actually fired one of the servants on spot because he washed the cushions with the washing powder she disliked. Not to mention, she doesn't even let ROMMEL to sit on it.

And what she feels for that dog is the closest thing to love she can master.

I thought she would throw a fit when we entered the salon and Arne, her Norwegian banker, was sitting in the special armchair. But no, she just smiled (well, attempted to, at least. Whatever her dermatologist injected into her cheeks makes it look like the right side of her brain is not functioning properly).

"Arne, my dear friend!" she exclaimed.

"Clarisse! Is it just me or do you look younger every time I see you?" he jumped to his feet and took her hands. He then blew two kisses for each cheek and I was about to hurl.

Arne is in his mid-sixties, an avid hunter who is almost always dressed in green (I guess I understand why she likes him so much – they both have an unhealthy obsession with a certain color). He loves telling stories of his hunting days (first you kill innocent animals and then you brag about it?) and often picks up an accordion at parties (Grandmere, so when he plays it it's 'charming' but it is pagan with Mumford?).

"Is this your young granddaughter?" he exclaimed and walked up to me, "hello, Princess, nice to see you again!"

I just gave him my most polite smile.

Really, is he so clueless that he does not realize she only invites him over in hopes of his spending spree in Genovian casinos? Or better yet, on a gift for his generous hostess, preferably an expensive necklace made of blood diamonds.

Or maybe he is too aware of that and just wants some fine royal treatment? If so, the queen of manipulation has finally met her match.

"You remember my nephew, Kjetil?"

How could I forget him?

Kjetil is a few years older than me, very tall and skinny guy with hair as blond as it can get. At the same time, he is super tanned because he spends his days in the Caribbean, drinking rum and hitting on waitresses. It is really not the best color combination but I guess his whole family has a bad taste in colors. No wonder why Sebastiano always shrinks when he sees them. In Sebastiano's eyes, bad color choices are the worst thing in the world. Besides polyester, of course.

Kjetil was too observed in staring at the ashtray in his hands to notice me. I saw one of the servants standing nearby, probably making sure the guest wouldn't try to sneak the ashtray out of the salon under his coat.

As I sat down next to him Kjetil put down the ashtray and picked up a tea spoon. It spoke volumes about my socializing skills. He found a spoon to be a better company than me.

Just as I was about to tell him that he spoon had a symbol of Genovia engraved, he suddenly turned to me.

"So what do you guys do here for fun?" he asked.

I saw the smirk that appeared on the servant's face. WELL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! IT HAS ALREADY BEEN ESTABLISHED THAT I AM NOT A PARTY PRINCESS SO WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING ME OF THAT?

Honestly, I am like the perfect person to give you suggestions about partying in Genovia. Pretty much the only party I have ever seen here, with the exceptions of numerous Grandmere's quasi-entertaining events was that strip bowling Lilly was caught playing two years ago.

Seriously, these servants could write a book about my Genovian adventures.

I was about to tell him of the clubs near the casinos, when René plumped into the armchair next to mine, winking at me before turning to Kjetil.

"Well, hello, you must be Kjetil? I am René, the friend of the family, how you doin'? I heard you asking our little princess about partying here; well, that's more of my territory. Have you heard of the club Perk? It is right down by the beach …"

Luckily Grandmere was too impressed by Arne's never-ending flow of compliments (wait – is he aware that he is supposed to be the one buying expensive presents, not the other way around?) regarding her soft and tight skin to notice that notorious party boy of Genovian royal family has joined the conversation. OR that my lack of sleep finally started catching up with me. I used every single trick to disguise my yawning I could remember but all I got out of was an aching jaw and René whispering my mascara is smudged.

Finally, after an hour Dad showed up with his girlfriend in tow (I believe her name is Natalia?), relieving me of princess duties till dinner. He offered to show our guests the weapon exhibition in Genovian Royal Museum which, of course, got Arne all excited.

Not to mention my excitement now that I can finally catch up on some sleep.

**Sunday, December 22, later**

How am I supposed to get this dress off me? It is so tight, I am afraid I'll rip it apart.

**Sunday, December 22, later**

What did Paolo put on my curls? It hurts when I lie down.

**Sunday, December 22, later**

Oh, and by the way, I just checked and the palace still doesn't have WiFi.

Aren't we worth 300 million dollars or something?

**Sunday, December 22, later**

I wonder what Michael's doing. He's probably packing for his trip back home.

I wonder if he's thinking of me. But probably he is too busy looking forward to having lunch at Number One Noodle Son.

And I wonder if he wants to kiss me as much I wish I could kiss him - but I guess he finds comfort in knowing he'll see his dog soon.

And I am hated by my cat.

**Sunday, December 22, later**

Sebastiano and René just burst into my room, waking me up. Sebastiano was carrying another one of his designs, this time a white dress with sparkly stones and René was looking rather messy in his formal clothing.

Rene was also laughing hysterically. After about half an hour I was told that Grandmere is on a verge of a breakdown. Her beautiful plan is shredding to pieces.

I don't think she expected Kjetil to bring along his girlfriend, who, according to René, is a rather stunning woman named Greta. But then again René finds the majority of breathing women stunning.

Anyway, René is now my consort for the night. Genovian attending events alone is apparently still a very bad publicity.

Why do I have such a bad feeling about this? Yes, I know the lack of sleep causes people to turn pessimistic and rather depressed, but I can just tell that this Christmas won't end well. It will be worse than parking meters three years ago. It will be worse than strip bowling and stray cats two years ago. And it will even be worse than us running away too Tuscany last year.

I just know.

**Sunday, December 22, later**

Wait – whatever René tries to force me to do, either sneaking to the kitchen in the middle of the dinner to try the desserts or joining the palace band for a song or two, I can still say no, right?

Plus, Dad will be there. And Grandmere. I imagine after last year they will be extra careful not to give me too much freedom.

Everything will be fine, Mia, you are just overreacting because you lack sleep. It is a completely normal reaction and you always do this. I mean, I totally wasn't sane when I thought Tina might try to kidnap me. I am neurotic, but that is a bit extreme even for me.

**Monday, December 23, very, very early**

Well, yesterday didn't end too well.

But I guess I should have seen it coming.

Oops, the doctor is here, I gotta go.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


	7. Chapter 7

Oops, I totally forgot to update, sorry about that!

Anyway, thanks everyone for reading! Glad you like the story!

Enjoy,

love,

* * *

**Monday, December 23, very very early**

Well, yesterday didn't end too well.

But I guess I should have seen it coming.

Oops, the doctor is here, I gotta go.

**Monday, December 23**

I don't understand why everyone is so angry.

I mean, Grandmere is furious. She has locked herself in her room leaving Rommel in the care of Vigo. She ordered enough ingredients for about a hundred Sidecars and she is making them HERSELF! Yes, I enraged Grandmere so much that she prefers making her own Sidecar to facing anyone!

Dad has locked himself in the sports quarters where he is playing squash or something, since his doctor has told him it is a good stress reliever. Dad even sent Natalia to the spa because he cannot deal with her right now.

And looks like Pierre will be fired.

And René deported back to Italy or to any country that will want him.

Everyone is overreacting. I mean, it's not like I did it on purpose! It just … happened!

Though I guess I can understand why PR team will say that I have flu. It might not be a good idea to tell the whole world why I am unable to attend any formal events today.

Here's what happened -

7:55 pm yesterday: I am still in my room. Sebastiano is walking around me, saying I look too pale in the dress. Apparently I am not as tanned as I was in the summer when he made the sketch of this dress.

7:56: Sebastiano has a freak out, worrying about what Grandmere will say because apparently I look like a walking plague. Or at least that what I think comes out of his mouth.

7:57: make up team tries out another color of lipstick but ultimately decides for the fadest shade of red.

7:58: last minute change of shoes: Sebastiano decides that white Gucci shoes work better with the dress than those in the shade of beige.

7:59: dinner is supposed to start in a minute and I am still in my room, trying to balance myself in new shoes, which, by the way, are a size too small. Sebastiano keeps saying my feet must have grown and does not want to even consider that he might have ordered the wrong size.

8:01: Sebastian decides that he is doomed anyway and lets me go. I run down the hall to the dinning quarters and surprisingly I don't fall. But I can feel the blister on my foot forming.

8:02: I meet René in front of the entrance. There's a smell of cigarettes around him and he looks rather flushed.

8:03: I tell René that his shoe laces are undone. He leans forward to tie them when he loses balance and falls over. He hits a nearby table and knocks over a vase. His shirt is now soaked with water. One of the servants has seen what happened and runs to help him.

8:04: we enter the room. Grandmere doesn't even notice us nor René's wet shirt; she is chatting away with Arne and I don't think I have seen the golden bracelet on her wrist before.

8:07: we greet all of our guests. Grandmere totally wasn't kidding when she said she planned to use Arne's visit for Genovia's benefit. She invited all the Genovian finance experts – well, at least all of those that are older than 70.

8:10: Kjetil introduces me to his girlfriend – René was right, she is stunning. She has long blond, slightly wavy hair, striking blue eyes and curves. My inferiority complex kicks in.

8:21: am stuck listening to war stories of a former finance minister.

8:23: the palace band starts playing traditional Norwegian music. Grandmere starts clapping and singing along.

8:26: Grandmere goes on stage and joins the band for a song.

8:29: Arne joins Grandmere and they sing the duet. It is in Norwegian and I don't understand a word (when did she have time to learn it? Daily visit of which famous fashion designer did she cancel in order to have more time to study Norwegian?) but I am rather sure it is a duet from hell.

8:31: René too wants to go on stage but Grandmere pushes him away - I think she finally notices his wet shirt as he leaves the room immediately.

8:33: René returns wearing the same shirt and with his first wine bottle of the night in hands.

8:35: we sit down for dinner. I sit between René and an elderly man who, if I remember correctly, is a retired finance advisor to the biggest Genovian casino.

8:40: war stories have turned into hunting stories. I didn't know Genovia even has enough forests to produce so many anecdotes!

8:43: René tells me that hunting is actually a fun activity and not cruel to animals at all – apparently it is necessary to help nature maintain its balance. HOW CAN IT NOT BE CRUEL IF IT KILLS LIVING CREATURES? AND ENDS WITH EATING THEM?

8:48: the soup is brought. Things start looking up – it is not made of meat. It is Pierre's signature pea soup.

8:52: a gentleman sitting next to me hasn't moved in a while. I am afraid he might have died; Grandmere's signing voice is certainly harmful enough to cause damage.

8:53: René does not want to listen to my worries. I think it is because a new bottle of wine has just been brought. It is some expensive French brand René cannot afford.

8:55: the gentleman has finally moved. He is not dead. Yet.

8:57: my shoes become super tight all of a sudden. I try to take them off without using my hands or looking down but Grandmere sends me warning look. Does she have multiple personalities or something? I mean, she totally looks 17 right now, being all flirty and laughing out loud – but which 17-year-old would care if someone in their 10 meter radius was taking their shoe off?

8:59: I notice that René keeps looking down at his lap.

9:03: I lean closer to René to see what he's looking at – he's watching Friends on his smart phone!

9:06: I start coughing into a napkin to hide my laughter.

9:19: main course is brought – a steak and mashed potatoes with cooked carrots.

9:21: I look over my shoulder and see Pierre looking at me though the open kitchen door. He just shrugs apologetically – he was too afraid of Grandmere to make a special dish just for me.

9:23: great. Now what am I supposed to do? I don't eat meat!

9:25: is it too late to get some cyanide for Grandmere's Christmas present? I mean, obviously she won't get me anything I want.

9:33: Grandmere keeps looking at me, making sure I'll eat the meat.

9:34: now Dad starts looking at me too. Did he finally realize that his new girlfriend has boob implants?

9:39: I excuse myself to go to the bathroom, hoping the plates will be gone by the time I come back.

9:46: Natalia, Dad's girlfriend joins me in the bathroom. I am forced to listen to a rather loud phone call in her native language – I don't catch a word she says but she does not sound too pleased. Is she too a vegetarian?

9:48: dark circles under my eyes are back. I am chronically under slept.

9:51: I return to the table and my half full plate is waiting on me. Grandmere sends me a malicious look.

9:52: Dad's phone starts ringing. He smiles mysteriously at me when he excuses himself and leaves the room. He completely ignores Grandmere's evil eyes focusing at him.

9:53: seriously, why am I not allowed keeping my phone in my purse during formal dinners? It would make everything so much more fun!

9:54: I guess it is because they don't think I have anyone to send texts to. Well, they are probably right even though they don't know it – due to this stupid time difference, it's middle of the night where Michael is. He wouldn't see my desperate texts till morning when I'd most likely be already sleeping.

9:56: I am getting desperate. The majority of people have empty plates in front of them but mine is still half full. And Grandmere is not pleased about it! I am not going to eat that meat! I just won't! Why can't anybody understand and respect my vegetarian beliefs?

9:57: I think I'll establish a law in Genovia that will make vegetarians equal to meat-eaters. I don't know how I'll do it but somehow I will. I mean, I am the princess, right? If Grandmere found a tattoo artist crazy enough to tattoo the eyeliner around her eyes, why couldn't I pass this bill?

9:58: but then again, traffic lights are still non-existing in Genovia. And I have been trying to change that for years now.

9:59: and smoking has still not been banned. And it most likely won be as long as Dowager Princess is alive.

10:00: a loud noise comes out of the kitchen. Everyone turns to the kitchen door to see what is happening. When I look down to my plate, I see the meat is magically gone. Rene winks at me with his mouth full, then he grabs the bottle of the expensive wine again. I so owe him now.

10:02: Grandmere looks at me. She totally knows I wasn't the one who ate the meat. She doesn't approve it, at all.

10:05: René opens another bottle.

10:07: who ate Grandmere's food? She is looking at Arne as if she hasn't eaten in ten days.

10:11: René decides to go get another bottle of wine, because he does not like the last wine he has opened.

10:12: I remember the last time René left the dinner 'to go check on something' – he was later found in front of a casino in Monaco, so intoxicated he didn't know his own name, wearing pants inside out. Afraid that something like this might happen again I decide to follow him.

10:14: I find René in the kitchen where he's eating Pierre's desserts.

10:15: I tell René that we should return to the table as Grandmere is particularly sensitive this week because of her special guests. René tells me to stop being such a 'Mia'. Pierre starts telling me about the cakes he has prepared for the night.

10:17: the band starts playing again. Rene starts humming along as I give in and try Pierre's cake – the one he describes as _'hazelnut cake made with a combination of toasted hazelnuts and a soft meringue. This cake is then filled with a decadent hazelnut mousse and dark chocolate mousse. An extraordinary cake loaded with hazelnut flavor.' _Whatever it is, it is delicious.

10:19: René who now doesn't look very sober anymore takes my hand and starts dancing with me around the kitchen. Since I don't have any balance in high heels and he is drunk we crash into a pile of dirty dishes. Now René's shirt is not only wet but has a chocolate stain on.

10:21: we try to wash out the stain. One of the waitresses slaps him after he says 'how's it goin' babe?'.

10:23: Pierre asks me if I managed to convince Dad to 'spare the poor cat'. I have no idea what he is talking about since I haven't heard anything about any cat so I ask him what he means. Pierre tells me that for the past week a white cat has been seen wandering through royal gardens. Gardeners and janitors have tried to catch it but it always got away. So Dad called the local shelter and they are coming to get the cat in the morning. The waitress adds that the poor thing will most likely be put down because there are so many stray cats already plus this one seems unsocialized.

10:25: the thought of any cat being put down is just too horrible. From all people, my own DAD will give the kitty to the shelter where they'll KILL it? There's no way I am letting it happen. I drag René out to the gardens to help me find the cat.

10:29: René asks me what I plan to do after we find the cat. Hello? It doesn't take a super high IQ to figure this one out – I will save it from getting killed!

10:41: Rene feels that this situation is perfect to remind me of two years ago, when I started feeding stray cats and it took the palace staff a whole week to get rid of them. After he says that this cat must be late for the party, I punch him in the shoulder. Luckily, this time he does not stagger back and hits anything – if he did, he would fall straight into the fountain.

10:42: well, maybe René taking a bath in the fountain would not be such a bad thing; maybe it would wash out the chocolate stain on his shirt.

10:44: René carefully says that maybe we should head back – we have been away from the table from a while. But honestly, I don't care what Grandmere does to me, I just want to save the cat. I mean, we are talking of a living creature here, how come nobody understands?

10:49: René starts complaining of the cold. Imagine how the cat must be feeling? Plus, he has all that alcohol in his veins to keep him warm. Besides, winters in Genovia are not by far cold enough for anyone to freeze to death.

10:53: Pierre rushes to us and says the desserts will be served in ten minutes so we should return to the dining room. I won't go anywhere until I find the cat. Maybe my own cat hates me but at least what I can do is save this innocent creature from certain death. Pierre, who guessed what my reaction would be, brings along a jacket and hands it to me so that I wouldn't catch cold. And he offers to help us find the cat.

10:56: the winter garden is seriously beautiful. We have the best gardeners in the world. I must remember to pay them all a cruise around the Mediterranean as a thank you.

11:00: the cat is still missing and desserts are to be served so Pierre has to go inside.

11:05: René screams that he has found a cat. I run to him and see that a cat is hiding on the tree.

11:06: René asks what we will do now and I tell him we are getting the cat off the tree. Rene reluctantly agrees to climb the tree to get to the cat.

11:07: he starts climbing.

11:10: it turns out he is too drunk to climb.

11:11: whatever. My ancestors did such amazing things – Amelie established democracy in Genovia. Rosagunde … ok, maybe what she did wasn't so amazing but she was still a strong, determined woman – AND NOW I CANNOT EVEN SAVE ONE CAT? I have it in my blood to fight for what I believe in – even if it includes climbing the tree.

11:12: I start climbing. It is really not as difficult as I thought it would be.

11:13: I can almost touch the cat which is looking at me with its big, scared eyes when a heel of my Gucci breaks. My leg slides off the branch, I let out a scream but am not quick enough to grab the branch above me.

11:14: I crash to the ground.

11:15: I lie on the ground, unsure of what has just happened. Rene too is baffled and just stares at me, unsure of what to do.

11:16: the cat jumps off the tree, meows and runs away.

11:17: René seems to have woken up from his trans. Sadly, the first thing he does is start screaming: I KILLED THE PRINCESS! I KILLED THE PRINCESS!

11:18: Pierre comes running to us, accompanied by François, who has something that appears to be chocolate around his mouth.

11:19: I assure everyone that I am fine – well, minus the sprained ankle. But François does not listen – he shouts at René to go call the doctor.

11:20: Dad and Grandmere come rushing to us. When Grandmere sees me lying on the ground with a broken Gucci and a torn dress, she screams out for a Sidecar. Dad kneels in front of me and starts asking what happened. I tell him that I was just trying to sort out his mess since he sentenced the poor kitty to death. Grandmere screams that I must have bumped my head because I am talking of stray cats again.

11:22: René comes back. Kjetil is right behind him, holding his phone. He is about to take a picture of a Genovian princess lying on the ground but decides not to when Dad sends him a dirty look.

11:24: I reassure everyone that I am fine but Dad forbids me from getting up. He is not too sure of my self-diagnosis that I only have a sprained ankle. I tell him that I know how it feels when René interrupts me that feeling ok is completely normal after suffering a head trauma. I ask him what he means by that but Dad just screams at Pierre to accompany René inside.

11:26: royal doctor finally arrives. He confirms that I have hurt my ankle. François takes me to my room.

11:30: tea awaits me on my night stand.

11:33: royal doctor says I am fine. I ask him if it is really normal for patients who suffer head injuries to initially feel perfectly fine and he says it is true. Then I ask him how can he then be sure that I have not suffered any head injuries. He just smiles and says he just does then he excuses and goes to talk to my Dad.

11:35: I am slowly sipping tea as I remember Natasha Richardson. She suffered brain bleed and the symptoms didn't start showing for the whole hour. Oh my god.

11:37: I get out of bed ad run to the doctor who still talking to my Dad. I scream MY BRAIN MIGHT BE BLEEDING RIGHT NOW BUT THERE ARE NO SYMPTOMS YET YOU NEED TO SCAN MY HEAD. Grandmere asks what I am talking about and I tell her about Natasha Richardson. And people say following pop culture is a waste of time. It might have just saved my life.

11:40: doctor is trying to calm me as well as Grandmere down but it is not working. Grandmere: _now listen to me, young man! My family has built the med school you have gone to and the hospital where you work nowadays! Am I really asking for too much when I ask you to take a good care of my granddaughter here? Mind you, we paid for your education and now we cannot even have her head scanned?_

11:43: Grandmere is given a dose of sedatives and I am taken back to bed, doctor once again reassuring me I am fine. Dad goes to get a Martini.

11:48: Sebastiano enters my room, upset and says he has heard 'I got kill'. I assure him that I am feeling better (if the doctor is to be believed). When he sees what has happened to my shoes, he looks on the verge of tears. Great, my cousin is less worried about me possibly bleeding to death than about the shoes. What is up with the Gucci, by the way? Why do the Gucci heels keep breaking right when I need them most?

00:25: Sebastiano is escorted out of my room because 'the princess needs rest'.

00:40: Dad enters the room to check on me but I pretend to be sleeping.

00:58: everythnig seems quiet so I get out of my bed to look for the phone. I guess I should let Michael know I arrived to Genovia and that things are well.

1:14: I cannot find my phone.

1:20: I hear steps outside my room so I rush back to my bed.

1:23: Grandmere enters my room but I am pretednign to be sleeping again. Which, I guess, does work since the next time I look at the clock it is already 8.

So here I am now with a sprained ankle. Not that I am blaming the shoes but they played a big role in ruining Grandmere's dinner.

Well, at least the cat survived.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone.

This is kind of a filler chapter, mainly for me to get back into Mia's head ...

Thanks for reading and feel free to review.

Love, w.

* * *

**Tuesday, December 24, breakfast**

I couldn't really write much yesterday since Dad took my diary away so that I would rest. Well, resting as much as you can rest when your crazy fashion designer cousin spends half the day by your side talking and planning new lines (just how many unfinished lines does he now have? Currently he wants to do one inspired by the seasons). When René sobered up, he too came. He apologized like crazy for letting me climb up the tree (I suspect Dad told him that he should say that. I think he actually found it quite funny. Well, it must have been fun, a princess wearing a long dress and high heels climbing up the tree …) and asked if there was anything he could do for me.

And there was. I borrowed his phone to call Michael (since I still cannot find my phone. Not that I would be allowed to call him but … still). I tried dialing his number at least twenty times but the number was not available. I guess he was on his flight back to New York.

Finally I had to give up because the battery on René's phone died. He promised to let me borrow it again after he'd recharge it but since I doubt he knows where his recharger is, I don't think I'll get to call Michael today.

AGAIN.

Isn't all this technology supposed to make communication easier? Well, calling your boyfriend in Japan when you're in Genovia is probably still as difficult as it was in Middle Ages.

**Tuesday, December 24, after breakfast**

Vigo just stopped by to ask me how I am feeling (I am relieved of any princess duties for today. I am MARVELOUS) and to tell me someone left me a message at the palace.

My heart skipped a beat when he told me that, thinking for a second that it must have been Michael.

Then the sane part of my brain realized it couldn't be him since … well, had he called me here, it would raise some suspicion. I mean, Grandmere has told pretty much anyone that I broke up with That Boy. Talk about being egocentric – everyone in the palace liked Michael when he came to visit two years ago. Numerous servants still ask me if my _friend from New York_ is coming over during this holiday.

Anyway, it turned out the message was from Lilly. Apparently, she called on Sunday, but because of all the confusion that followed after I fell from that tree (seriously. Why is everyone making such a fuss about that?) the receptionists forgot to pass the message (who hired this people? Seriously? Oh, and whoever took the call wrote a note that the word 'freaking' is a replacement for 'a very bad word that starts with f' – what, do they think I am 6 or something? Or they did it because I usually swear in French?).

Here's what she said - _Hey POG, I thought this might cheer you up since I know you think you have the worst Christmas out of everyone – it is freaking snowing here and it is freaking cold and in our building the freaking heating system freaking died so it means we are wearing the freaking coats all the time. Oh, and by the way, the snowstorms mean that all the incoming flights are cancelled until further notice meaning my brother can't come home for Christmas and since he was supposed to fly back already on the 26__th__ because of some freaking conference in Tsukuba on the 27__th__ (who the – has conferences during Christmas holidays? And don't you dare tell me that Japan because they have such a good work ethics!) there is a strong possibility that he is not coming to New York at all! Oh, and Tina says hi._

My heart breaks for her and all, but, seriously, at least she has WHITE CHRISTMAS! I am surrounded by palm trees! Yes, I do realize Christmas movies are basically a propaganda for shopping centers to sell lots of presents (have you ever seen a Christmas movie without a whole room of presents?), a cause for global warming to get even worse because according to Hollywood having a plastic tree equals being Grinch (WHAT IS WRONG WITH FAKE CHRISTMAS TREE? WHAT? You still get presents because it is not the tree that gives you presents but PEOPLE! How come no one realizes this?), an opportunity for mass clothing production to at least once per year beat fashion industry since fashion gurus appreciate themselves too much to sell ugly Christmas sweaters, a reason why electricians can afford a holiday on Bahamas (imagine how much extra cash they get from all the Christmas lights) and, of course, an excuse for people to kill even more poor animals for meat, but – I MIGHT HAVE BEEN PROGRAMMED TO THINK THIS WAY BUT I STILL THINK HAVING A WHITE CHRISTMAS IS NICE!

Actually, I have never ever had a white Christmas! I mean, I have been spending Christmases in Genovia since like ever, and if Genovia had snow for Christmas, then the global warming would have probably already erased all those little island countries in the Pacific Ocean off the world map. So, excuse me, Lilly, my heart breaks for you because you too have been denied your Michael time, but at least you have SNOW!

And you probably aren't on a forced bed rest with a strong possibility that your brain is bleeding and no one wants to scan your head.

**Tuesday, December 24, later**

Well, I might be suffering a brain bleed but at least my ankle is doing better. I can actually walk already.

So why am I not allowed to leave my bed again?

René said it is because there are reporters outside the palace and since the whole world thinks I am sick, it wouldn't be good if anyone took a picture of me wandering through royal gardens, because, you know, we can only afford good publicity now that elections are happening.

Especially any bad publicity about me since I am the main cause for the elections in the first place.

**Tuesday, December 24, later**

I checked my email.

I know I should be the one to tell him that I arrived in Genovia safely (well, but then again if a plane with a Dowager Princess and a Princess of Genovia crashed, it would be all over news so he would know anyway) but I did kind of expected him to at least send me a 'I Love You' email of something. Since, come on, I am with GRANDMERE in GENOVIA doing PRINCESS STUFF. Doesn't he know me well enough to realize that I need any help I can get to survive this?

Or am I again losing myself in stupid fairytales I tend to write in my head? I am crushed everything I realize they are just that – fairytales. They aren't real and they do not happen. This is real life – it is just the opposite of fairytales where everyone suffers in the beginning but is happy in the end. Real life first pampers you and then it breaks you. I know, I have experienced it. Why am I so unable to learn from my past mistakes? It's like I have a memory of a goldfish.

Why am I getting so upset over the lack of emails? THE GUY IS REINVENTING HEART SURGERY AS I WRITE THIS! Why can't I be happy with what I have? If this is a sign of me being a perfectionist, then why can't I be a perfectionist when it does to my MATHS SKILLS?

Maybe this is a symptom of a brain bleed.

Great, I knew it.

OH STOP IT, MIA, YOU DO NOT HAVE A BRAIN BLEED! YOU HAVE THE BEST DOCTOR IN GENOVIA TREATING YOU!

I am just upset because I am not going to see Michael for a long, long time.

And I miss him so much.

**Tuesday, December 24, later**

Maybe his phone battery died and he cannot find a recharger?

And maybe there's no electricity where he is because of this snow?

Well, at least I am not thinking he has found himself a geisha. That's an improvement for me.

Should I call Dr Knutz and tell him I am indeed becoming more self-confident and less emotionally unstable?

**Tuesday, December 24, later**

Rene said that a bottle of a fine French wine would doubtlessly cheer me up.

I assured him that his phone recharger would make me happier.

**Tuesday, December 24, later**

I have the best grandmother ever! How could I ever doubt that?

Wait – did I say the best?

Rene said that she is definitely not happy with me, but he wasn't sure whether it was because of the tree incident or because Kjetil has a girlfriend that is way prettier than I am. Apparently Grandmere thinks now she has to do all the work herself. You know, making Arne fall in love with Genovia (ok, mainly the Dowager Princess but whatever).

I feel the love.

**Tuesday, December 24, later**

Another flaw in Christmas movies – they are all about family values and spending time with your family.

Dad too has left the palace to spend time with his what's-her-name girlfriend / attend another rendezvous regarding the elections (do politicians really have no life? But if I think about those politicians that attended Grandmere's pre-Christmas dinner-disaster, I am not that surprised, really) – René wasn't sure where he went, but anyway, isn't part of the reason why I am in Genovia during Christmas to spend time with Dad and Grandmere (ok, since Grandmere now basically lives in Plaza maybe this argument falls short)?

Well, where are they, let's spend time together!

I never thought I'd say this but thank god for Sebastiano and René. They are actually semi-entertaining.

But I bet they would be fully entertaining in New York.

**Tuesday, December 24, later**

Update on a cat: nobody has seen her yet, so apparently she is alive.

Update on my ankle: it is black.

Like literally black.

So black that it looks like I have gangrene. Not that I know how gangrene looks but it must look somehow like this.

Well, I guess having your leg amputated as a consequence of saving a life is kind of noble.

**Tuesday, December 24, later**

I bet the doctor is tired of my complains. He says I most definitely do not have gangrene and it is just a bruise.

**Tuesday, December 24, later**

Is sending your boyfriend three rather desperate emails too obsessive? I mean, since he still hasn't replied to the first?

René just laughs and says I am crazy but according to him sending three attention-needing emails are still not as drastic as traveling to Japan alone and unannounced.

But then again, I do not think René is a reliable source of relationship advice since I doubt he knows that a one night stand does not equal a healthy, functioning relationship I have with Michael or at least attempting/pretending to have.

**Tuesday, December 24, later**

Maybe the tree incident got me out of princess duties for a few days but Andrew's wedding, no, I still have to attend that.

Not just attend; Andrew wants me to be his … I don't know, a bridesmaid?

He said that if it wasn't for me, he still wouldn't be honest with himself and admit not just to others but mainly to himself who he really was. He said that thanks to me, he finally realized that the greatest and most difficult thing in life is to be true with yourself. If it wasn't for me, he would still suppress his real self in order to please his family and be the ideal son his father wanted him to be.

Basically, I am the reason why he is getting married in the first place.

Maybe HE has a brain bleed. I am not nearly as inspiring as he is making me sound like.

Really, how can I not go now?

But then again … Dad and Grandmere have been so attentive these past few days, they wouldn't even notice if I disappeared for a day.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wednesday, December 25 - CHRISTMAS**

Guess what? I got a permission to get out of bed!

It is Christmaaaaaaaaas!

**Wednesday, December 25 **

Well, maybe it really is Christmas but my ankle is still black.

**Wednesday, December 25 **

Yeah, my Christmas spirit passed away before fully blossoming.

Vigo just informed me that my bed rest is over. I am back to my royal schedule. Meaning, after opening presents I have to ...

Wait – what will I wear? I mean, I cannot show my black ankle in public!

Hohoho! There is Santa after all! No way Grandmere will let public see my black ankle!

Wait – unless they put me in boots.

She really is a Grinch, isn't she?

**Wednesday, December 25 **

Dear Santa, if you really exist, please make sure my family will go back to being inattentive tomorrow morning. If I have to choose between being left alone / feeling sorry for myself and being with Grandmere 24/7, I prefer the self-pity, no matter how depressed Dr Knutz would find me to be.

I mean, come on, what kind of grandmother screams at her granddaughter for having a pimple on her chin? And then proceeds with threats of firing royal hairstylist because the curls (question – why would anyone need curls on Christmas morning?) she has make her look like a poulet (Grandmere needs to learn some new vocabulary ASAP! Being called a whore doesn't hurt me one bit anymore)?

You'd think my Dad would be offended if anyone, even his own mother, called me, his only DAUGHTER a whore, but, no, he just sat stoically with a coffee mug in his hands.

I am so running away to the wedding tomorrow. Maybe it will make Dad realize that we have problems in our family.

Grandmere was truly in her element during breakfast, which was a shame because Pierre made these really delicious pancakes in a shape of Santa (yes! Pancakes for breakfast! At least our chef has some Christmas spirit in him!). She informed René that the shirt he was wearing was too small for him and that the enhanced muscles he was trying to pull off made him look like a steroid-junkie/mafia wannabe.

Well, I have to admit, she was kind of right.

Tante Jean Marie just arrived. I guess it is time to open the presents.

Yaaaaaaay. Maybe somebody will remember and get me the snowball with Mia written in! It is not like I didn't tell anyone that I want it!

No, really, how many real-fur bags will I get this time?

**Wednesday, December 25 **

****Mia's List of Received Christmas Gifts****

1. Mum and Mr G got me cat slippers. They are super soft, warm and comfortable and a really thoughtful gift since I love cats and they are even orange but … it just reminded me that my own cat hates me. I think Christmas presents are supposed to make you happy and not depressed but … they meant well.

2. Tante Jean Marie got me … drum roll … you guessed right, another fur bag, beige this time. I am too afraid to think of which animal had to die just so that Tante Jean Marie got to think that she had one again found a perfect gift for me. Is she senile? She must be, how could she have forgotten that a) she got me pretty much the same thing last year and b) I didn't like it last year. No, not 'like', I so totally hated it that I had an hour long speech (ok …. Screaming session …) why the gift was wrong in every single way something can be wrong. Maybe the sight of a princess being such a spoilt, ungrateful brat was so shocking for Tante Jean Marie that she just deleted the whole incident out of her memory? Well, this year at least one good thing came out of it – I didn't freak out. I just sighed, forced a smile and said thank you (oh, and I wondered who I should give this bag to.). Hooray, apparently I am maturing!

3. Hermès scarf from Grandmere. And it is even pretty!

4. René, as always, got me Gucci boots. High heel black Gucci (rings a bell? I got a pretty much identical pair last Christmas … heels ended up in some Japanese street … I still can't believe police didn't arrest me for destroying a pair of Gucci …). I have a special bond with Gucci, I guess. Third time's a charm, maybe this heel will last.

5. Harry got me a Friends Season 1 DVDs. It kept Grandmere's mouth shut for a few minutes – I guess she didn't know whether to comment on the fact it was from Harry (I am officially forbidden form having any sort of contact with the guy) or that it was American sitcom, which, in Grandmere's mind, is a synonym for 'low-class humor' (yeah, I don't know what it means either).

6. My family from Versailles, Indiana sent me an oversized, red and green Christmas sweater with Rudolph on front. At the sight of it Sebastiano fell off his chair and Grandmere lit another Gitanes, saying she hoped she'd never see me wear it. I think it was still a better present than that Mia the Barbie Doll they got me a few years back.

7. Arne got me a green hunting hat, something I think is tied with that damned fur bag in the first place of the 'Most NO-NO Christmas Present for Mia' competition. How can the whole world know what kind of a haircut I have and how terrible I am at bowling yet nobody knows I am against hunting and killing animals for food and fun? Grandmere, of course, was totally psyched, saying how kind of Arne to get me a present; when she discovered she basically got the same thing, she put it on, forced me to do the same and then said we are totally going hunting with Arne soon. Excuse me Grandmere but NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

8. Kjetil got me some weirdly smelling perfume. Rene later told me it can be bought for 9.99 per bottle pretty much everywhere and that he used to buy it for his girlfriends all the time. So in the language of everyday people, it means I got a 'thanks for a booty call, have a great life' perfume. Kjetil, just because my own grandmother calls me a hooker, it does not mean, I actually am one. Please don't tell me you actually believe that is an EYELINER under Grandmere's eyes?

9. Dad's girlfriend, whose name is Natalia as I rediscovered got me a facial cream. It smells nice and I know for a fact that it costs more than 10 bucks. Very thoughtful of her but I guess when women buy things for omen, they kind of cannot miss with cosmetics.

10. Dad got me a very cute silver bracelet.

11. I think Paolo tried to tell me I need to take better care of my nails since I got a nail care kit from him. Did seriously no one notice that I stopped biting my nails LAST YEAR?

12. Pierre is seriously on the mission to fatten me up so much that I won't fir in any of my dresses anymore, is he working with Monaco? I know Grandmere suspects they are trying to sabotage us. He got me a box of my favorite chocolates.

13. A beautiful self-made belt from Sebastiano. Let me tell you, having a fashion designer for a cousin ROCKS!

14. A notepad from Vigo. So that I would be able to write down all my royal obligations. Um … I have a phone for that. And the whole palace.

15. The ''How much you know about Genovia'' quiz from Francois. Francois is an avid fan of Eurovision Song Contest and he was shocked when he discovered I didn't know the lyrics to the song that was Genovia's biggest hit so far in the competition. He said that although it is very important that I know all historical facts about Genovia and its history, I should also be familiar with its pop culture. Which I have to say, I totally agree with. (oh, by the way, with the gift also came a hidden message that the sliding in socks competition is on later this evening. I winked at him to confirm my participation – if, of course, it does not turn out that the doc was wrong and I actually have gangrene)

16. Lars, who is currently climbing the Grand Canyon, sent me a package of my favorite mixture for hot chocolate. My comfort food, how did he know? Oh, right, because he is always with me.

17. Andrew and his fiancé got me very cute gloves. They have little (fake) crystals on. Grandmere once again completely ignored the present. It was probably the fake crystals (according to her, princesses do not have anything that is fake). Or maybe it was because it was from Andrew? By the way, what is up with Grandmere hating pretty much every guy I get along with? Her hatred (I know she will not call it that but come on, we all know!) for Michael is legendary. At first she wanted me to marry René, she loved him when I found him annoying but the moment I started getting along well with the guy, she switched sides, stating he is too wild for me. She was the one who introduced me to Harry and regretted it the moment I sneaked out of that dinner to play badminton with him. She tried to hook me up with Andrew, saying he was the greatest guy ever … but totally stopped talking about him when it turned out he was gay … Actually, the only guy she has constantly liked is JP.

18. Speaking of JP, he got me a key chain that says 'friends forever'.

19. Lana and Trish sent me very exposing lingerie … René burst out laughing, Dad ordered for another Martini and Grandmere looked somehow approvingly … I just stashed it back into the box. I am never opening it again.

20. Lilly got me a book of 'S*** Happens so Get Over It' quotes. Very funny. Who cursed into the phone again?

21. I almost stared crying when I opened Tina's gift. A big teddy bear, holding a heart that says 'I Am Sorry'. Actually I got her an almost identical gift.

22. 10 Best English Teas from Will and Kate (note to self: call Kate and ask her when you can come over for a visit.)

23. A new pajama from Shameeka. A totally tasteful one, may I add. It is red and it has 'I love you will all my heart' written on.

24. Ling Su and Perin sent me my favorite Jane Austin novel.

25. Boris sent me a 'Music for relaxation' CD. I totally don't understand this present. Why would I need relaxation? Really?

26. Can't believe Hank remembered. He is still a very famous model. I guess he cherishes those few days we spent together way more than I do. He got me a very cute hair clip.

27. And I can't believe I got a present from that guy Grandmere hired to teach me how to ski last year! I mean, yeah, I guess I can understand why he remembers me since I saw the number of zeroes on the check Grandmere gave him. And, of course, he is a coach for the national team, he doesn't usually work with disasters like Princess Mia of Genovia … I guess I was pretty memorable. I mean, WE were. I, Grandmere and Rommel. I don't think it is an everyday occurrence that you get hired by a woman with an OCD dog that wants you to teach her totally uncoordinated granddaughter how to ski. In the end, the granddaughter doesn't get injured because she would be physically challenged but because the rat-looking dog runs towards her, barking as loud as his hairless body allows him and she tries to avoid him, spraining her ankle. Anyway, the guy sent me ski goggles, really colorful goggles. They are totally pretty, shame I will never ever ski again.

Overall, I got great gifts this year! Even though I didn't get the two things I wanted most … Michael and that snowball …

But! I think the presents will get even better! See, just as I was about to go back to my room to change (since I got a clean bill of health, Grandmere is taking me to a TV station when we will greet the Genovians) Dad stopped me.

"Mia, actually, your bracelet is not the real gift. I just had to get you something … since your real gift is delayed," he whispered.

You know what that means?

Well, I don't KNOW KNOW but I am pretty sure I know! HE IS GETTING ME A NEW LAPTOP! I AM FINALLY GETTING A NEW LAPTOP!

If, of course, I don't mess up the TV broadcast so bad Grandmere will kill me on spot.

Which, if you think about it, wouldn't be such a shock.

**Wednesday, December 25, very late **

Why can't I be more like Grandmere?

Really, she can be a world-class byotch sometimes but in some aspects she makes a great role model.

For example, she is great when it comes to learning from your previous mistakes.

Like that mistake she made three years ago when she allowed her granddaughter to have a public speech that led to a whole month of arguing in the parliament why Genovia could benefit from parking meters.

This year, the only thing I was allowed to say was ''hello, Genovia'', ''I am honored to be your princess'' and ''Merry Christmas, Genovia''.

And I was right – she totally kicked up a fuss about my black ankle. She sent Vigo back to the palace to get me a pair of 'tasteful' boots. After he came back, he just turned around and went back because she realized the boots don't match the dress I had on. He returned ten minutes later with Sebastiano who brought along a whole suitcase of clothes. He suggested I wear skinny jeans, a sweater and the Hermes scarf which of course meant that Grandmere needed three Sidecars to start breathing normally. Because, hello, how PAGAN it is for a princess to appear on her country's only TV station wearing something as simple and everyday as JEANS?

By then our TV greeting was already delayed for almost half an hour. Because the channel was planning to broadcast some major skiing race afterwards (skiing is surprisingly popular here in Europe, even in Genovia although we do not have any really successful skiers. The lady that cleans my room (and keeps saying that I do not have to bother with making my own bed because she gets paid for doing it instead of me) even asked if I could get her tickets to some races when she found out I am in some sort of a contact with that coach that sent me a Christmas gift) the producer was totally nervous. Finally he suggested we only sit behind the table and say our speech into the camera. I thought for a second that Grandmere would bite his head off but to our relief she agreed. So I had to change back into my dress and, yeah, she poured down another Sidecar and we were ready to go.

Well, she and Dad were, I just smiled at the camera and said those three phrases. At the end, Grandmere actually looked astonished I managed not to mess it up.

Now I am off to the sliding in socks competition. I hope Grandmere drank too much today to still be up.

**Thursday, December 26, very, very early**

Francois and I were joined by René, Sebastiano and Pierre.

Rene came with a bottle in his hands (well, at least he does not smoke when he's with me. His liver isn't grateful for all this alcohol but at least lungs can thank me) and a long speech that I was ok on TV and shouldn't obsess myself with it.

Sebastiano still looked upset because Clarisse called his look 'simple and everyday'. But he did say that I looked very pretty.

Pierre had been trying out some new recipes for desserts and he brought us the results. Let me just say that it is kind of difficult to focus on sliding in socks when there's chocolate cake in front of you, especially after spending the whole day walking around with your ankle being black although it is not because of gangrene.

Because René was too drunk to have any balance, Pierre had to hold the plates, Sebastiano was too distraught and I in too much pain, I guess it isn't surprising that Francois was the only interested competitor and won with a single slide.

I am too tired to report more.

**Thursday, December 26, still very, very early**

How could I forget?

Andrew is getting married today. And I am going to his wedding.

Meaning, I am running away again.

Rene just burst into my room, waking me up. He said now it was a perfect timing. Even though it is only 5 am (yes, 5 am. And then people wonder why I have dark circles under my eyes?), Grandmere has already gone out – according to René who, god knows how, knows everything about everything and everyone in the palace (I don't even want to know where he gets his intel) she went with Arne on a day long trek around Genovia. He said he is quite sure she isn't coming back before the evening.

And Dad too is gone from the palace. Apparently he went to the airport to wait for some guy who is flying in today (great. another politician I will have to entertain in the upcoming days. I bet it is some financial adviser from god knows where, brought in to advice Grandmere how to earn more money in the casinos. Or maybe he is some tourism guru. Great. More tourists who will be destroying Genovia's monuments and fragile nature! As if we don't have enough problems with our own garbage already!)

Anyway, it is a perfect timing for us to leave.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone for reading!

Please review,

love, W.

* * *

**Friday, December 27**

O.H. M.Y. G.O.D.

What have I done?

What have WE done?

Before we left the palace, we made sure we told as many people as possible that we were off to Monaco to greet some of our cousins. Then we took the car (René somehow managed to sober up in less than five hours. Respect. Or maybe I was just too tired to care about his intoxication. Oh my god, what was I thinking? No wonder it all ended the way it did if it already started so horribly!) and indeed drove to Monaco where we boarded the train.

Although I was planning on sleeping, I didn't sleep on bit. When the lady with a trolley came, René decided to buy every kind of candy she was selling. Let me just say Europe has some delicious sweets, not to mention chocolate.

Sebastiano, who as a fashion designer was chosen to dress groom & groom was all mysterious about what he has prepared and to be honest, his bag looked way too small to be containing two wedding outfits. But all René and I got out of his was that he had everything planned out.

And indeed he had. When we reached Spain, Harry was already waiting for us at the train station. When he and Sebastiano winked at each other, well, that was when things started to fall apart. It turned out Harry knew everything about Sebastiano's plan – Sebastiano kind of didn't have a choice since Harry is the only one from our group that has, well, money. My spendings are still heavily controlled by Dad who surely wouldn't be pleased to see I had a major spending spree somewhere in Spain. René is, well, broke. Sebastiano's lines haven't been very successful yet, mainly because he still has to finish at least one. His creations are financed by Genovian royal family so … yeah, Harry truly was the only one who could finance the great wedding Sebastiano had planned.

So we took a cab and imagine my surprise when it stopped in front of the wedding saloon. Where they sell bridal gowns

BRIDAL GOWNS.

For women that get married.

"Um …" I said, "why are we here?"

Harry looked at me as if I was crazy.

"To buy a wedding gown, what did you think?"

"Yeah … but … last time I checked there were two grooms?"

"There still are. We are not buying it for them," Harry said patiently, "it is for you, Genovia."

Ok. Did he just say what I think he did?

For me? A bridal gown? Do I indeed have amnesia and this is somehow my wedding day and I forgot?

Well, of course it was too good to be true. I mean, there's no way I am ever getting a wedding that does not include Grandmere, has plenty of vegetarian plates and a complete absence of TV cameras.

"Um … why? It is not like I am getting married?"

"They ask me to plan something spec for them," Sebastiano explained, "since their wed is not the most traditional, they wanted some to ephasi this fact. And I thought – why don't we switch clothes? The wed couple in norm clothing and the best men – that's bridesmaid for you, Amelie – in tradition wed clothes. Geni, don't you think?"

His eyes sparkled as he spoke. And I admit, his idea did sound good – minus the whole ME IN A WEDDING DRESS aspect.

"Um … yeah, but it is a wedding gown, Sebastiano."

"I know! That is the great part of everything!"

"Why are we buying one? Why didn't you make one?"

"I had too lit time. Besides, it would look suspi, don't you think, me making a wed dress?"

He could say that it was for his new line but I didn't say anything.

He took my hand.

"I prom, when you get married, I will make you the great wed dress that ever was! Now, let's go shop!"

And since Sebastiano is a great designer and always makes beautiful clothes for me, I actually believed his words. That he will make a wedding dress of my dreams, I mean.

Shopping for a wedding gown was actually fun (well, after the shop assistant got over the fact I was a rather young woman buying a wedding dress with three guys). I don't know how Lilly hasn't gotten an idea yet to film an episode of her show regarding wedding dresses. It is so difficult to buy one, even if it isn't for you actual wedding! There were so many and somehow none was just right. Some were too long, others were too tight, some were too open, others were too conservative even for my liking, some were just plain whore-ishly looking, some had veils that were just off and some were just breath-takingly beautiful.

"You know, the girl I was dating last month, that exchange student from Vietnam?" René said somewhere in the middle of me trying on pretty much everything (I think I was shop assistant's worst nightmare – a 'bride' that had no idea what she wanted, therefore had to see and try on everything), "she said traditional wedding dresses there are red."

"No! Not in my plan!" Sebastiano shivered at the thought of a red wedding dress.

"You do realize why dresses are white, right? It is a tradition…" started René but was interrupted by Harry.

"They were made famous by Queen Victoria…"

"This is not about your textbook knowledge, Harry. Dress is white for a reason – it symbolizes woman's purity and innocence, which, in 21st century where the majority of women loses their virginity before 16, is a complete nonsense. Basically, it is not surprising that so many marriages end in divorce if even a wedding is some crazy illusion and one of its biggest parts is, well, a lie."

Seriously. He and Lilly would get along perfectly. They are both masters in wrecking my dreams. Which girl doesn't dream about a white wedding?

And who even cares why the dress is white? IT JUST IS!

"René, I don't think women are choosing white because they want to create an illusion that they are virgins. They pick it just because … well, it is a tradition," I argued.

"And tradition says white dress represents purity. You can't just take one part of the tradition and dismiss the other one."

"By your logic, it is best to just say screw you, tradition and do things your own way, in a completely unconventional way?" I asked.

"Seriously, BC, it wouldn't hurt if you thought so too," he said.

"Why? Just because a dress is a representation of a lie I should just ditch every other aspect of a white wedding?"

"I am not talking about the wedding, I am saying…"

"Leave it, René. He isn't saying anything, Genovia," smiled Harry.

"No, he was saying something. What were you saying, René?"

"He wasn't saying anything," Harry insisted and turned to the shop assistant, "seriously, I am going to spend some money in here, can't you get her something that will actually look good on her?!"

"Wed dress has to be white and big," said Sebastiano.

"Well, René is right about one part – no matter how beautiful the dress is or how expensive, it does not promise a good marriage," said Harry.

"Which is why I don't understand this whole crap about _oh, I have to find the perfect dress!_ If women spent half the time they dream about the dress on finding Mr Charming, there wouldn't be so many divorces. I don't really believe in weddings but if you insist on having one, just sign the damn paper wearing normal clothes and have a person you truly love by your side."

"Can we please foc on my plan?" begged Sebastiano.

"Absolutely," René rolled his eyes. "All this wedding crap makes me wanna smoke."

"No!" I screamed. "René, you promised you wouldn't smoke this Christmas!"

"BC, Christmas was over yesterday."

"You said you wouldn't smoke this holiday! And stop calling me BC, it is annoying!"

"Relax, BC, one smoke won't kill me!"

"It will because then you will want another one and another one! Smoking is bad for your health!"

"Well, we all die of something, right?" he shrugged and to my horror got up and walked out of the salon and lit a cigarette.

What was I saying yesterday? That I am super mature because I didn't scream when Tante Jean Marie gave me a real fur for Christmas?

Well, I do not think mature women run out of a wedding salon wearing a WEDDING GOWN because their cousin lit a cigarette. And most definitely they do not take it out of their mouth and throw it on the sidewalk.

"Hey!" René screamed.

"No! I won't let you smoke, do you know each cigarette takes 10 seconds off your life?"

"Don't believe everything that sounds scientific. Science is like statistics – both sound super serious and true and people think they don't lie. Well, people who present them lie. Relax, BC!"

And he grabbed the pack of cigarettes to light another. And once again I took it from his hands, then walked to the nearest trash bin and threw it in.

Harry was observing everything with an amused look on his face.

"Well, I guess we found your perfect wedding dress, Genovia. We'll take it!"

We didn't have any choice, really. While saving René's lungs I totally forgot what I was wearing. So all the dirt off the sidewalk ended up on the bottom of the wedding dress. The shop assistant was so pale it looked like she was about to faint.

Well, the color came back to her face when Harry left a considerable tip.

I should just stop saying I am mature. It is more than obvious that I will never ever be a mature woman.

I blame my neuroticism.

And yes, things got even worse.

Andrew and his fiancé decided to get married in a small church in the outskirts of the city. They reserved it for the whole day so both the ceremony and the reception were to happen there.

As we walked in, we realized that the front rows were removed and replaced by the gigantic white piano. The way to the altar was decorated with vases containing beautiful white lilies. In the corner stood a large table with many plates, bottles and glasses.

Everything looked super traditional.

Well, at least till the ceremony started.

Harry's job was to take photos. He was running around, I don't think fully knowing how the camera worked. René sat behind the piano and I was kind of surprised since I didn't know he knew how to play the piano. Well, I was right; his wedding march sounded more like an intro into some horror movie.

So Sebastiano and I were best men. Or maybe I was a bridesmaid, I am not entirely sure. Either way, it looked like we were getting married, at least to somebody who would judge by our clothes. I almost didn't recognize Sebastiano when he appeared, so classically dressed; usually he has on crazy designs, unconventional shapes, patterns, materials and colors. He looked really nice, I have to admit.

Groom and Groom … their clothes were … colorful, it looked like they were wearing a rainbow. And it totally suited them, they both looked so HAPPY! I thought back to the summer, when I met Andrew. He looked so vacant, unhappy and tamed in some way. Well, I guess he was like a caged bird, trapped by his family's name, reputation and struggling to live up to the expectations. He felt like a failure – both to his family because he couldn't be what they wanted him to be, and maybe even more importantly, to himself. I mean, he was consciously suppressing who he really was, living an act.

But now he was free. He was being himself, totally carefree, no longer tied down because of his family. I knew they didn't take the news too well but he didn't really care. 'In the end people who accept you for who you are matter, not the ones who think there is something wrong with you because you don't fit their vision of perfect' he always says.

And I do think he is right.

They were married by a guy who looked like Elvis. They said the traditional vows and as Elvis pronounced them 'husband and husband' we all started clapping.

René even jumped on the piano, pulling a bottle of champagne out of nowhere and started spraying us all with champagne. He poured the remaining liquor down his throat and then opened another bottle.

The music started playing and we were all dancing to Katy Perry _(You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream; The way you turn me on, I can't sleep; Let's run away and don't ever look back). _We ate fish&chips and ... I don't know. Do you know that feeling when you are dancing and screaming and having a good time, feeling completely free (oh, yeah, running away gives you such feeling of freedom and power, it is rather intoxicating, really!) and you should be HAPPY but somehow that perfect happiness is just of out of reach because someone is not there?

Yeah, I wish I didn't know the feeling either.

Maybe I was just missing Michael, I don't know. And I know I should not build my life around a relationship and I shouldn't let it define me. I need to be happy even without him. And I am. I mean, I was happy, just … seeing the happy couple reminded me that Michael and I could be like them. You know, together.

If it wasn't for my stupid royal status.

Because let's face it, if I wasn't a princess, things would be so much easier. For example, I could have a wedding just like this one. Simple, spontaneous. But what I will get will be the social event of the year, maybe decade, I won't know half the people invited, I'll be eating food I won't like and I most definitely won't pick the cake, the music the vows yet alone the dress (I know Sebastiano said he will make me the greatest dress but as long as Grandmere is alive, I am not getting my hopes up). Oh, and not to mention, there will be CAMERAS there. Cameras that will broadcast my wedding to the entire world. And, you know what that fortune teller lady told me. She didn't say Michael would be the one waiting on me at the altar. No; she said it would be a farmer.

So, yeah, I didn't really hesitate when René handed me another glass of champagne.

And I am not blaming the champagne for what I ended up doing. I am just saying other factors might have contributed to my decision.

Anyway, the music was getting louder and the number of empty bottles was increasing. René climbed on the piano to dance and it was actually really funny until … well, let's just say René broke the piano.

And then it was time to go, if we wanted to return to Genovia at some reasonable hour.

Just before René, Sebastiano and I left, Harry leant closer to me.

"Mia, please tell me you learnt something from this wedding?" he whispered.

But before I could ask him what he meant by that, René pushed another bottle of champagne into my hands and started dragging me towards the exit. So I just blew kisses to groom and groom. We almost missed the train. We caught it just in time, thanks to my special ability to run in high heels, in a wedding dress, holding bottles of champagne, because, according to René, _alcohol is not cheap so take as much of it as you can when it is free._

And yes, it got worse. See, on our way back to Monaco there were some problems on the railway so the train stopped at one station in France and it didn't move for the whole eternity.

We got tired of sitting on the train (it is amazing, the level of high energy a few glasses of champagne give you!) so we went off and decided to walk around the city. And since moving was rather difficult in a long dress, I just tear away the bottom part.

Not only a Gucci destroyer, from now on I am also ruining wedding gowns.

And as we were in the city, we passed the hairdresser's and … I totally blame the alcohol, it wasn't me, it was the champagne! Because it couldn't have been ME who decided it was time for a makeover!

Or maybe it was a herd instinct since … well, we all had an extreme makeover.

Maybe mine wasn't as extreme as theirs. I mean, yeah, I wasn't completely sober but René and Sebastiano were far from being anywhere near sober.

Sebastiano shaved half of his hair off and the hair he has left is now in some kind of a Mohawk. Rene dyed his hair blue. Yes, as blue BLUE. And as of me … maybe I have been listening to too much Paramore lately because now my hair is in color of a carrot.

Yes, I have orange hair.

And of course our makeover took so much time that we missed the train. We had to wait two hours till the next one (I have such great luck with trains, don't I? remember how many trains I missed while I was in Japan?). When we finally reached Monaco, René was of course too drunk to drive back to the palace so we walked. And since I am no Carrie Bradshaw, of course I couldn't walk that far in my wedding shoes, so I just took them off and walked the entire way barefoot.

We didn't get to the palace till like five in the morning because … let's say we might have gotten lost a few times. And certainly it took us a while looking for an entrance to the palace that was unlocked. In the end we just woke Pierre up by throwing rocks into his bedroom window. I am surprised it didn't break.

I stashed the wedding dress into my suitcase but I really have no idea how I will manage to hide it from my maids and, more importantly GRANDMERE. I guess as soon as I reached my bed, alcohol effect wore off because all I remember is lying down. Next memory I have is waking up at 11, way past breakfast time.

And of course, the shock I got when I looked myself in the mirror and saw I wasn't just dreaming of having orange hair.

How I'll explain this to Dad and Grandmere, I have no idea. But I guess I better go face my fate because … I already overslept breakfast. No way I'll survive missing the lunch as well.

I am so tired.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


End file.
